A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing
by hamishwarfare
Summary: when on a trip with her sister and Stitch, Lilo's passion for the unknown brings her into trouble. she gets out of it but not the way she came into it
1. Chapter 1

****

Right this is my new story that i have decided to make. it is a L/S fic but that dose not come until late on. enjoy the Story!

**

* * *

**

A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing

We all have an idea of what a werewolf looks like and what it could be. But we don't know all that there is to know about them, they always manage to keep something from the public and even from themselves. For someone, finding out everything about the strange world of werewolves and similar creatures is a task that has lasted most of her life. Considering she is only an eight year old girl, it is quite an achievement for such a strange and creepy topic. Recently her quest changed slightly when she adopted a new dog from the local animal shelter. Well it was not really a dog, it was nothing she had ever seen and was hoping it was a new type of werewolf that no one had ever discovered. Since it was able to stand on two feet, talk and able to hug her. Also their was a big hole in the cage that the dog was in. Alas her dreams of owning a genuine werewolf where not to be. The creature that she got from the animal shelter, which she had dubbed Stitch, was actually an illegal genetic experiment from outer space created by a mad scientist called Jumba Jukeba from the planet Quelta Quan. That would be an achievement for nearly everyone on the plane, finding a genuine alien that became your best friend and answering the most asked question in the world "are we alone in the universe" which in this case is a definite yes. But not for Lilo, she was really happy that she found Stitch, as well as Jumba and Pleakly, and she would share all her knowledge of werewolves and other creatures that could go under the supernatural topic. But deep inside she still wanted to find a genuine werewolf and she knew that they where out their waiting for her to find them, she could just feel it deep down inside masking some of her newer feelings with this urge to find one.

This brings us to the present day of this adventure. Lilo and Stitch where playing with the games consol (as seen in the Felix episode) when the phone rang, since Nani was having a day off she went to answer it. When Nani put the phone back down she walked into the sitting room with a smile on her face,

"guess what Lilo, Mr. Jameson is sending me to a hotel management convention in Scotland for a week and he said I could take you with me."

"Cool I have always wanted to see more of the world than just our island. But I don't want to go anywhere without Stitch, so can he come with us?" said Lilo as she looked away from the TV screen that showed the game she was playing with Stitch.

"Well I'm not sure, I don't know if the hotel that the convention is at allows pets, but I think we could discuses him as your friend Kenny if it dose not allow pets. Yes that's that we will do, we will discuses him as your friend Kenny, then you won't be alone when I am off at those conventions. Unfortunately Jumba and Pleakly are not able to go since the hotel room that I have would be too small for them, but it should fit us three quite comfortably. Now you two better get ready since we leave in the morning" Nani said before she went off into the other parts of the house to tell Pleakly and Jumba what was happening.

After that conversation, Lilo turned back to the game she was playing only to find it was still playing. Only now stitch had taken up that distraction and bet Lilo because of it,

"He He that makes me the winner Lilo"

"yeah I suppose it dose, now all you need to do is beat me another 5 times and we will be equal for the day. Unfortunately we haft to go and get packing for our trip, it is going to be much colder there than it is here so you better pack things that will keep you warm" Lilo said as she turned off the games console and headed off to her bedroom to pack. Stitch was about to follow when he realised that he had no clothes in Lilo's bedroom to take, so he went off in search of Pleakly to ask if he could make him some clothes. He found Pleakly in his bedroom tidying up some mess that Jumba had created with some chemicals in an experiment,

"Pleakly can you make me some clothes for my trip. I am going as Kenny and I don't have any warm clothes to take with me" Stitch asked the one eyed wonder,

"Now now I am too busy with this mess to…did you say make you some new clothes for your trip. The one that Nani is taking Lilo on" Stitch replied with a yes "then I will be more than happy to try out new types of cloth making. Your in luck little monster, I have just finished reading this book on how to create clothes that keep in heat as well as keep out cold air, and it is this years copy since that did not keep back copies at the book store" Pleakly said as he walked over to the sewing machine to create a weeks worth of warm clothing for Stitch.

By the time Pleakly was happy with all the clothes that he made for Stitch, which actually looked like modern clothes instead of his normal array of old fashion style of clothes, Lilo had just found all of the clothes that she was going to take with her and was now looking for a suit case to carry them in. She managed to find a suitcase that was just the right size for all the clothes that she was going to take with her and had even found a similar case for Stitch who had just come out of Jumba and Pleakly's room carrying all of the clothes that he would be taking with him. With Lilo coming out of Nani's bedroom and carrying the suitcases like you would carry a big pile of clothes that covered your face so you could not see and Stitch doing the same with his big pile of freshly made clothes, they did not see each other and crashed into each other just as they got to the elevator that takes you up to Lilo and Stitch's bedroom. All of Stitches new clothes and the two suitcases that Lilo was carrying where scattered on the floor around two people who where on the floor looking quite annoyed, but that annoyance went out of the window as soon as the two noticed who they had just bumped into. After getting up off the floor and brushed the dirt off themselves, they stared into each others eyes and just started laughing. At first it was a small giggle but it steadily increased into full laughter. After several minuets of this they quietened down and rubbed the tears from their eyes before collecting their stuff that was still on the floor before continuing on to Lilo's room. When they finally got everything put into the suitcases it was already time for dinner, since it would be the last time the entire family would be having a meal together for a week Nani ordered a pizza for dinner to which everyone agreed on quite happily. As soon as dinner was finished Nani, Lilo and Stitch went to bed since they had to be up early in the morning to catch their flight to Scotland, Jumba and Pleakly decided to join them so that they could see them off at the airport.

Surprisingly enough everyone was up early the next day, so they could get to the airport with plenty of time before their flight took off. As everyone was making their way out of the house they saw that it was still dark outside and their was no sign that the sun would come up at any time, it was then that Nani noticed that Lilo and Stitch had not come down from their room. Nani was just about to go and get them when the elevator started to descend, Lilo was the first one to get down and when she got off the elevator,

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to introduce Kenny" and with that the elevator came down and revealed Stitch, he was wearing a red t-shirt and his blond spike wig.

"Why make a big entrance Lilo, we all know what Kenny looks like" Nani said wondering why Lilo had gone through all that trouble.

"Me and Stitch just thought it would be fun to introduce Kenny like that" Lilo said with Stitch nodding his head in agreement,

"Whatever now lets get going or we might be late" Nani said not noticing the time, Lilo and Stitch both said yes and jumped out of the door followed closely behind by Nani. Jumba and Nani drove the cars to the airport since they did not want to use the bus and because recently Pleakly managed to improve his driving abilities to the standard of normal drivers, in other words he would actually go the speed limit and on rare occasions slightly above it. When they got into the airport, they saw that they had overestimated the time that they needed to be up this morning, since the gate was not even open yet and from the looks of things one of the first people to arrive for the flight. After a 10 minute wait and about a dozen more people arriving, the finally opened and allow its passengers to place their luggage into the plane and then go off and wait at the check in. Like all international flights they had to be there 4 hours before the plane started the boarding procedures and that caused a problem for both Lilo and Stitch, they where both bored out of their minds. Luckily some of the shops in the airport where beginning to open,

"Hey look the stores are beginning to open. Can me and Stitch please go and explore dome of them?" Lilo asked her sister who was talking away to Pleakly about what she wanted the house to be like when they where to return home, after turning to face Lilo and seeing the board face and noticing that Jumba was only reading the newspaper decided to allow Lilo and Stitch to go exploring,

"As long as you stay together, don't make a mess and that you stay beside Jumba at all times"

"Ok Nani and thanks, common Stitch" Lilo said as she started on her quest to end, or at least reduce, Stitch's and her boredom being followed closely behind by their big and lovable uncle.

Many of the stores where still closed or just beginning to put stock on the shelves but their was one that looked like it had been open for some time. It was a book store and since it was only store fully open Lilo and her companions decided to go in and see what it had to sell. As soon as they entered the shop they realised that it was no ordinary shop, and since it was in an airport it was even more bizarre. The shop seemed to go on forever and it was divided by 3 huge bookshelves that seemed to stretch as far she the back of the shop did. They had barely entered the shop when a young woman walked up beside them,

"hello there and welcome to my book store, how may I help you" she asked Lilo's party.

"hi there we where just browsing but thanks anyway" Lilo said to the woman,

"Ok then, but if you need me I will be at the checkout" and with that she turned around and started her way to the checkout.

Lilo and Stitch where wondering around searching the isles for something interesting while Jumba looked at the science area of the bookshelf (at the front of the store beside the checkout). Now for someone who knew about book (unlike Lilo and Stitch) would have notice that the books seemed to be getting older and older as they got deeper and deeper into this jungle of books. Thought all of the books that Lilo had passed and still around her somehow she managed to notice one book in particular, it looked like all the other books: thick, old, brown and dusty, but when she opened the book to try and find what it was called her eyes lit up producing even more light for the surrounding area. The book was called "The Scottish Legends and Locations of Werewolves" and this book was something Lilo thought she would never find, something that told her where to find werewolves and it was in a country she was going to. In short she was very pleased with the book and she had to have it. Turning the book over she found no price on it at all but that did not stop her. Coming out of the forest and back into the checkout of the book store Lilo asked the lady how much the book cost,

"well aren't you lucky this book is on special offer today. It normally costs $18 but today it is half price at $8.99" the lady said. Normally Lilo would not bother paying a price like that for more or less anything, but Lilo felt drawn to this book and had to have it. Luckily it was Jumba who was looking after her and he had rebuilt his money making machine and had gotten quite a bit of money out of it, until it got destroyed again. So Lilo rushed off to the person who kept quite a majority of the money that was made in case of emergences,

"Jumba I need $9 please" Lilo asked while putting on puppy dog eyes, this caused Jumba to slowly turn away from the book he was glancing at,

"now now little girl you know that money from money making machine is for emer…no please stop using your puppy face for to be gaining sympathy" which Lilo did not listen to "you are knowing that I cannot be resisting face when it being like that. Oh all right here is money that you are wanting. Now please stop bombarding me with such cute face" Jumba said as he gave Lilo a $10 note from his pocket,

"Thanks Jumba, and I promise I will never use that face on you again." After Lilo said that Stitch could of sworn he heard Fibber beeping somewhere far off in the distance but shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. After paying for the book and returning to Jumba the three of them walked slowly back to the place they had left Nani and Pleakly talking. When they got their Nani asked about the book and Lilo was about to reply with something when Jumba cut in saying that he bought it for her as a going away present for her. Nani accepted this since it was going to be for quite a while and unlike Hawaii Scotland is much colder meaning Lilo might get bored staying her room all the time doing nothing even if she was with Stitch. In fact Nani gave Stitch some money and told him to go and get a book that would interest him and take him some time to read, however he declined saying that he already had something to read if he got bored.

After that conversation Lilo started to read her book with fascination along with Stitch, even though he did not understand some of the more complicated words that he had never seen before but Lilo was their to help with any translation that he required. Time seemed to fly by and soon it was time for Lilo, Stitch and Nani to board their plane. It was then that Lilo realised that they would not be there to capture Stitches cousins if one was to be activated when they leave, so she asked Jumba and Pleakly if they could do it,

"why sure I would be capturing experiments if one is to being activated and Pleakly will be helping won't you" said Jumba while looking at Pleakly in a way that made him give up his argument before it even started. After hugs from Jumba and Pleakly as well as some tears shed, since they had never been gone longer than a few days since living with Lilo, they watched as the three walked down the walk way that was connected to the plane. Jumba and Pleakly watched as the plane moved into position just in front of the runway preparing to take off,

"You know Jumba, you could introduce this planet to new technologies like advanced aviation instead of doing all of your illegal experimenting in our room" Pleakly said finding a use for the genius on this planet other than chaos,

"maybe when I am to be getting really board I could be sharing advance technologies with world leaders, but for now I will stick to illegal experimenting, even though I have not been doing so for the past few months" Jumba said getting back at his roommate as he watched the plane that Lilo, Stitch and Nani where in take off. After they watched the plane until it went out of view in the morning light, they walked back to the cars so that they could go home and get back to sleep, even though it was going to be a challenge with the rest of their Ohanna leaving the country that they where in.

Lilo was very glad that she had something to read, since the flight to Scotland lasted 8 hours and the movie that was being played did not interest her, So she continued reading the book that Jumba had bought for her. She learned a great deal about European werewolves, but found out that Scotland really did not have its own werewolves to begin with, but they fled to Scotland from all the other neighbouring countries, since it always had a mystical and strange background to it, when things got too out of hand, even the ones that where kind and helped out the people of the countries rather than hurt them had to flee from the rioting people. Every so often she would look up from her book to see what was happening in the movie and found that it was getting even more boring _'I never would have thought a movie could get any more boring that it was, but it has somehow managed to beat its record'_ she thought to herself. The movie seemed to interest Nani and Stitch, even though Stitch said later on that it didn't, but finally they arrived at Aberdeen airport in the highlands of Scotland. Everyone on the plane where set to do something useful for the rest of the day…until the captain of the aircraft gave his announcement,

"good evening passengers and welcome to Aberdeen airport in Scotland. The temperature outside is a chilling 10 degrees celcius much colder than you are all use to and the time right now is 11pm. I hope you have a wonderful time in Scotland and we hope to see you again very soon" with that said all of the passengers where a little relieved since most of them seemed to have jetlag but some, like Lilo and Stitch, where still full of energy considering it would only be 2 in the after noon back in Hawaii. Non the less Lilo had to accept the fact that it was late at night and would haft to go to bed when they reached the hotel room probably with Nani following them soon after since she looked like she might have a bit of jetlag.

After collecting their bags (surprisingly they all came out near the beginning) they wondered down the corridors to the coach that where waiting for them,

"Ahh you must be Miss Jukeba (I am using Jumba's name since they use it for the reservations in the dog show episode)" a man said with a Scottish accent just to the left of her as she entered the arrival waiting lounge of the airport. As Nani turned to face the man she could of sworn that she recognised him, he had a similar build to Cobra Bubbles since he was tall and had the same sort of military look to him but he was white and not coloured or even tanned, his only hair was in a ponytail at the back of his head and he had a beared that matched the colour of his hair which was orange. He wore a white sleeveless T-shirt and had a sort of skirt like garment on except it was in a tartan pattern.

"why yes I am Miss Jukeba but how did you know it was me?" Nani asked a little worried of the man,

"two things, one a Mr. Jameson sent me a picture of you so I knew what you looked like to pick you up. And the second is the fact that really a person who came from a hot place like Hawaii would were something like that and not bother to change intosomething warmer to go to a place like Scotland" the man said as he pointed to the short jean shorts and sleeveless T-shirt that Nani had on "I suggest you take my coat since it is quite a bit colder outside than you are use to" he said while handing his jacket over to Nani,

"why thank you but what about my sister and her friend Sti…I mean Kenny"

"don't worry about them, from the looks of things they where better at anticipating the temperature than you since they have their own coats if you already hadn't noticed" the man said while pointing to Lilo and Stitch who where putting on their coats "now I suggest we get moving. From the looks of things you all seem a little tired, would you like me to take your luggage to the car?" he said while pointing to the luggage that was on one of those airport trolleys that Nani was pushing. She happily allowed him to push the trolley for her but to her surprise he just picked up the three suitcases and placed the trolley to one side where several other trolleys sat "now if you will be following me I can take you to the car" he said while motioning to the exit.

"Ok but what's your name?" Nani asked,

"sorry bout that I thought I told you lot, my name is Hamish. Hamish Mc Doogle at your service" he said with a smile on his face. As they walked to the car just before they got out of the airport Lilo had to ask a question,

"Hey Mr. Mc Doogle",

"please call me Hamish"

"Ok then, Hamish why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Ha Ha Ha, no little miss"

"Please you can call me Lilo and not Little miss"

"fair enough Lilo but this is not a skirt, this is actually a kilt. A traditional Scottish garment that has been worn for hundreds of years here in Scotland" he said with a big smile on his face and a slight chuckle. Lilo and Stitch where laughing along with him and even Nani had a smile on her face, but the smile changed rather quickly when the doors of the airport opened to allow them to leave. Even with their coats on they could feel the cold all around them,

"told you that it is colder than in Hawaii, but don't worry the car is right here" Hamish said pointing to a silver Jaguar XJ AE,

"wow this is a nice car you have Hamish" Nani said while he opened the door to the front passenger side of the car to allow Nani in, then he opened the backdoors to allow Lilo and Stitch to get in before he put their luggage into the boot of the car then once everyone was strapped in they set off to the hotel. Surprisingly Lilo and Stitch fell asleep in the car, but Nani stayed awake thought the trip to the hotel talking to Hamish where she made some startling discoveries about him that caused her to gain a lot more trust in this big Scotsman, so much so that she asked him if he could watch Lilo and Stitch when she was at these conventions, to which he happily agreed. When they reached the hotel Lilo and Stitch where still fast asleep and Nani did not want to wake them up, so she asked Hamish if it would be possible for him to carry them to their room,

"sure not a problem Nani, I will take them up first with you then I will comeback and get your luggage" he said while getting the backdoor open so that he could collect the two sleeping logs. He carried them in his tree trunk arms as if they where the most delicate things in the world, up to the hotel room that had been prepared for them before coming back down to his car to collect the luggage like he said he would. Finally Hamish wished Nani a good night sleep and that he would see them in the morning to look after both Lilo and Stitch while Nani was at the convention. As soon as Hamish left the room Nani went straight to bed for a very required sleep, surprisingly the bed that she had was very similar to the one at her house so it felt like she was home when she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, soon she was sleeping as soundly as Lilo and Stitch whereon their beds.

The next morning it was Nani who was the first one up out of the trio, she turned to look at her sister and found the Stitch was in Lilo's bed as well,

"Guess even with all those quilts they where still cold" Nani thought as she got out of bed and prepared to get ready for the convention that lay ahead of her. After getting a shower and changing into the clothes that she was suppose to wear to the convention, their was a knock on the door.

"Ahh good morning Nani I trust you slept well" Hamish said as the door was opened to allow him entrance,

"morning Hamish, yes I did have a good sleep thank you. By the way do you know when breakfast is in this place" Nani asked not knowing the time or when breakfast stopped serving.

"Ahh I am afraid that breakfast stopped serving an hour ago but don't you worry because I have with me some bacon sandwiches that I got from the kitchen just a second ago" Hamish said as he revealed a plate containing three bacon sandwiches.

"thanks Hamish but doesn't breakfast stop serving kind of early here" Nani asked after getting one of the three sandwiches,

"not really, it stopped serving at 9:30, if I remember correctly that's later than the majority of hotels in Hawaii"

"interesting…wait if the kitchens stopped serving at 9:30 and that was an hour ago, then if I am not mistaken it should be 10:30"

"yes" Hamish replied quite confused as to where this is going,

"that means I have only got 5 minutes until the first part of this convention starts I better get going" Nani said before heading down the corridor towards the elevator leaving Hamish in charge of Lilo and Stitch. As Hamish walked further into the room he say that Lilo and Stitch were in the same bed _'They are right, those two do make a cute couple' _he thought when he saw them together. As he looked around the room to see if their was anything that needed doing he saw a book lying on a table near the bed that Lilo and Stitch were using to sleep on _'Hmm so they like werewolves, well according to the legends around here this is the main area that the lycan ran too when they where kicked out of their homes and countries. Maybe that is what I can show them while they are here. But first I will need to get them up and out of bed to do so'_ he thought as he looked at the book, before he knew it he had sat down and started reading the book.

Slowly Lilo woke to find Stitch lying right next to her. She giggled when she remembered what happened last night.

**Flashback**

Lilo woke to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Normally this would not have woken her up, but due to the fact that she was sleeping quite uncomfortably she was having quite a bad nights sleep. Getting up she realised that she was still in her clothes that she wore on the plane,

"well that might explain the bad sleep" she said quietly to herself. Just then Stitch came out of the bathroom looking quite tired "hey Stitch what are you doing up?" Lilo asked when he was fully in the room,

"Had to use the bathroom" he said with a slight hint if embarrassment " that and the fact I was having a very bad sleep with all those clothes on. To be honest Lilo I don't know how you sleep with those pyjamas on" Stitch said as he walked closer to Lilo,

"well I don't know ether Stitch, I can't watch myself when I sleep so I can't see how I sleep full stop" Lilo said turning Stitches words agenst him. This caused Stitch to chuckle slightly,

"you know what I mean Lilo" he said trying to a little more serious than Lilo and succeeding this time,

"yes Stitch I know what you mean, and I find it quite pleasant. The only experience that you have had with pyjamas is the full set of outdoor clothes and they are bad for sleeping in" Lilo said before she started to take off her outdoor clothes that she was sleeping in earlier. It was then that they noticed Nani sleeping soundly on the bed beside the one Lilo was in, "we best be quite unless we want to wake up the sleeping beast" Lilo said causing Stitch to chuckle. After getting out of most of her clothes except the T-shirt and her underwear she was about to go back to bed with Stitch following to his own when she saw the book that she bought at the airport on the side table of her bed,

"hey Stitch do you want to read my book with me?" Lilo asked thinking it would be good fun,

"sure not very tired anyway" Stitch replied before climbing into Lilo's bed to join her in reading her book. Before long they where deep in sleep with the book somehow managing to land back on the side table.

**End of Flashback**

After that thought she sat up on bed and looked over towards Nani bed to find that she was not their, coming to the conclusion that she was away _'must have went to that convention of hers'_. Just then she noticed that her book was no longer on her bedside table and she heard a faint snoring coming from the room. A quick sweep of the room she found her book as well as the source of the snoring. Hamish had dosed off after reading Lilo's book, now it was lying on his chest the same way that Jumba, or any father figure, has the newspaper lying on his chest. This caused Lilo to giggle quietly and begin a search through her bag for her camera, luckily it was packed at the top so she would not haft to sift through it to find it. Like a professional she took aim and took the picture, the flash from the camera woke Hamish up with a bit of a shock and a tad on confusion,

"huh? what? Oh Lilo its just you. Must of dosed off reading this book" Hamish said while picking up the book from his chest.

"Do you like werewolves Hamish?" Lilo asked after retrieving her book from Hamish,

"yes I do lass. But I have a treat for you and your friend so if you get him up we will get going. Now I will be back in a couple of minutes and when I come back I would like to see you and your friend dressed" Hamish said as he made his way towards the door,

"wait where are you going?"

"I am going down to the kitchen to get you and your friend some breakfast, bacon sandwiches Ok with you?"

"yes but what about those ones over there" Lilo said pointing to the two remaining sandwiches. Hamish looking at his watch noticed that he had been asleep for a half hour,

"you won't want them. They have been sitting their for about half an hour, I will just get you two fresh ones be back in a minute" Hamish said as he opened the door and left to go down the kitchen.

Not soon after Hamish left Lilo got Stitch up and Started to get dressed for the days activities. Hamish came back up to the room within 10 minuets of leaving and within that time Lilo and Stitch had gotten dressed in clothes that suited the cold weather and where actually waiting for Hamish to came back,

"My word that was quick well here are your sandwiches I hope you enjoy them" Hamish said as he handed the two plates containing the bacon sandwiches to the two waiting people who had not eaten since yesterday on a plane and the food there was not exactly nice…or edible for that matter. The smiles on their faces after they had something nice in their stomachs have Hamish a good feeling inside and a smile on his face,

"right now that everyone is feeling better after getting something proper in their mouths we can go exploring this region. Lilo did you know that this area was once filled with werewolves and other such creatures?" Hamish said as they walked out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator. That sentence really got Lilo's attention,

"wow I didn't know that!"

"its true and I am going to take you to a forest that rumour has it a real werewolf still lives there" Hamish said a bit exaggerating, it was true that the forest use to have wolves in it and the people around here said that they where werewolves, but the last wolf to be spotted in that forest was one that managed to escape from a local zoo and that was over 2 years ago and the wolf was captured within two days of escape thanks to him.

The trip to the forest was filled with question and answering from all the people in the car, including Stitch and Hamish. After a couple of hours or so they arrived at the forest in question and very quickly Lilo and Stitch got out of the car and started into the woods being followed closely behind by Hamish,

"you two best slow down so I can keep an eye on you, don't want you two to get lost now" Hamish said but it fell on deaf ears as Lilo and Stitch continued to explore the pine forest in fascination as well as a bit of determination. The two explorers where running along the path until Stitch stopped and his ears perked up,

"Lilo I think I can here something that sounds like a big dog…a very big dog coming from over their" Stitch said pointing in a direction that was not on the path,

"cool lets go and see if it is that werewolf that the roomers are talking about around here" Lilo said as she started to head in the direction was pointing, soon they where running in the direction that Stitch had previously pointed to leaving the path far off behind them. After running for several minutes they came across a clearing in the woods and it was then that Lilo began to realise that they would get even more lost if they went any further,

"Stitch what are we going to do, we left Hamish from the start of the path and then we leave the path itself. We don't know anything about this place and it must be coming on in the day. I think that right now the best thing to do is sit tight and wait to see if Hamish finds us" to which Stitch agreed. They did not haft to wait long before they started to hear the bushes start to rustle,

"Hamish is that you?" Lilo asked with a bit of relief, but her relief soon changed when she saw Stitches ears go down and he put up a fighting pose,

"Lilo stay behind me, those bushes are not being disturbed by Hamish. I think it is that big dog I heard earlier" the look on Stitches face told Lilo that thinks where going to get quite rough so she did as Stitch asked and went behind Stitch. Very quickly there was some more rustling and it seemed to come from five different places at once. Then without warning a big black creature jumped out of the woods and smashed Stitch into one of the trees that was on his other side of him, the force was so great that it was enough to knock Stitch out. Lilo was about to go and see if he was alright when the creature turned and faced her, its eyes where dog eyes and they seemed to glow when they lay on Lilo, its was the size of a black bear, maybe even bigger but it was defiantly dog in shape. This caused Lilo at be both terrified and fascinated at the same time, especially when the creature stood on its hind legs and started to walk over to Lilo very threateningly,

"so is this how I go, by the creature that I was so fascinated about and actually wanted until I met Stitch" Lilo said knowing that their was no way out now.

When the creature was within striking distance it latched onto Lilo arm with its jaw and penetrated the skin, this caused Lilo to more or less howl in pain as she closed her eyes and waited for the rest to come. Then with out warning their was a loud battle cry followed by some more pain as the teeth of the creature scrapped off Lilo's arm followed closely by a huge smash.

"Lilo are you alright lass" Hamish said when he picked up Lilo in his arms,

"yeah I'm alright but what happened?"

"well playing rugby through high school has taught me a thing or two about smashing people out of the way, this time however I smashed that thing into a tree behind me. Now common lets get your friend and get out of here before that thing comes round" Hamish said as he as he saw Stitch begin to get back on his feet. He quickly picked him up and ran back threw the woods, down the path and into his car before driving off in the direction of the nearest hospital however he used a portion of his jacket as a bandage to stop, or at the very least slow down, the bleeding.

"best get that arm of yours checked Lilo. Don't want it getting infected now do we" Lilo could only agree as the pain from it kept her thinking how lucky she was that Hamish found them when he did. Then she remembered something, what was rugby she had never heard of it before so she asked Hamish,

"rugby is very similar to your American football except we don't wear any padding and I think the rules are a bit stricter as well. Now you just work on keeping conscious were almost at the hospital" Hamish said sounding worried. Before long they where at the hospital and the doctors gave Lilo a clean bit of health except from a bad dog bite, so they bandaged that up and gave her a couple of injections to make sure she would be alright before they allowed her to return to the hotel.

That night after Hamish had told Nani what had happened she got a bit of a confused message but knew what Nani was trying to say. Nani was angry at the fact that Stitch and herself ran away from Hamish, but she was scared that she had almost lost her sister and was relieved that Hamish arrived when he did. After Hamish saying goodbye and that he would see them in the morning, Nani, Stitch and Lilo got changed into some proper sleeping clothes before climbing into bed and getting some sleep.

* * *

Right that is the first part to this story how did you like it, please tell me so that i can make it better. Before anyone asks i did not put myself in this story, my name is just a very Scottish one and i could not think of another name to use at the time. 


	2. part 2 a day to remember

Well day two of my marathon has arrived and like i said before its for this story. right now for something that i must say to ReaderPal. i have done quite a bit of research on werewolves (both before i started and during) but somethings are a little fiction (they don't appear until the next chapter but i just wanted to get it off my chest now). really its becausei just thought theywould be cool to have in this story. any requests to know what they are you can e-mail me, i have put it up now for people. but for now lets get on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 2**

**A Day to Remember**

The next morning Lilo, Stitch and Nani managed to get down to the kitchen before it closed for the day. Surprisingly enough when they entered the dining room they saw Hamish sitting there eating his breakfast but no one else was in the room. As they walked further into the dining room Hamish saw them, so he got up from his table to go and greet them,

"morning everyone how are you all doing?" Hamish asked with a smile on his face,

"were all doing great thanks. But where is everyone I was expecting more people to be down here" Nani said with some confusion,

"the time is 7:45, most of the guests don't actually start arriving until 8. I don't really know why since the food is the same at all times but if that's what they want to do that fine by me, besides I like having my breakfast on my own it gives me some time to think" after that little conversation Lilo, Stitch and Nani went to a table near the one Hamish was sitting at and ordered their breakfast while Hamish finished his. Looking at the menu they where quite surprised at what selection you could have, Nani decided to have a full English since she had heard a lot of good things about them but never really had one before, Lilo and Stitch both decided to just have cereal and toast since they where not in the mood for a fry up (surprising for Stitch to not have something greasy). Lilo and Stitch where quite happy with their breakfast, but Nani was not. She really enjoyed it but their was just too much for her to have on her own _'do people really eat this much for breakfast'_, so she shared some it out with Lilo and Stitch who also enjoyed it…apart from the black pudding Lilo did not like it and to be truthful neither did Nani, but Stitch enjoyed it so that is who got to have it.

After breakfast they went back up too their room so that Nani could get ready for the second part of her convention while Lilo with the help of Stitch changed the dressing on her arm, it was here that they noticed something quite weird. The doctor at the hospital told Lilo to change her dressing on the wound once a day and it should heal much quicker and that their would probably be a scar their that would remain there for the rest of her life , but really she was just going to go to Jumba when she got home to use one of his medical machines that he has to fix up her wound. However when she took the bandage off she saw the blood on it, it seemed normal to her but her arm was completely healed with no trace of a bite ever being their, no scar no nothing just a perfectly normal arm of any normal 8 year old girl. This caused her to become very confused,

"Stitch you where at the doctors with me, did he say anything about how long it would take to heal",

"he said it would take 2 to 3 weeks for it to heal fully and that there would be most likely a scar" Stitch said, some of it in his own language but Lilo knew what it meant,

"well he must have been wrong, I mean it has completely gone with no trace of it ever being there." All of this talking gained the attention of Nani's ears who would of thought that changing a bandage on someone's arm would require less talking, particularly since all they where doing was looking at it,

"hey you two what are you doing?",

"Nani how long dose a cut like the one I had take to heal" Lilo asked with a bit of worry in her voice,

"well a cut like that would take a good couple of weeks to heal why do you ask, are the bandages too annoying for you to handle?" Nani said a little teasingly trying to annoy her sister. However those thought went out of her head when she saw the expression on Lilo's face, it was almost a scared look "what's wrong Lilo",

"well my arm has no marks on it what so ever" this caused Nani to stop what she was doing and see Lilo's arm. When she saw it she look very confused and gave quite an loud gasp of surprised,

"Lilo what happened, why has your arm got no marks on it? Dose your arm hurt at all? Do you feel Ok?" Nani asked as well as some other questions but they where said so fast that Lilo did not catch them but Lilo tried her best to answer the questions that she did here,

"well I don't know why my arm has no marks on it. No, my arm dose not hurt and I feel fine. In fact I feel great, better than I have in quite a long time to be honest" Lilo said to her sister. Nani was about to continue the conversation when their was a knock on the door so Nani had to go and answer it,

"morning Nani how are you today. I bet your glad that the convention is not on today",

"morning Hamish. Yes I am glad about that, it is just really boring and if I was much closer to home I would have just went back to it" Nani said a bit annoyed "but at least it is not on again for a few days thanks to some festival that's going on",

"Ahh yes the Highland games start today. I was going to take Lilo and her friend to go and see it, but with you not going to the convention I was just going to go myself you see I'm entering the caber tossing competition as well as some other events that I have fun doing" Hamish said with a smile indicating that he was looking forward to it,

"what is at this festival, and what is a caber?" Nani asked thinking if she should take Lilo and Stitch or not,

"well a caber is a big pole of wood, around 10 feet long with a diameter of about a 12 inches. The idea of the caber toss is that your suppose to balance the caber in the palms of your hands in a clasp, as if you where giving someone a boost with your hands, with the caber rests on your shoulder. Then you run forward a bit before stopping suddenly causing the caber to continue on the path that you where going thanks to the momentum, then, at an angle that you think it would travel the farthest, you force the caber up into the air with your hands that are still in that clasp around the base of the caber. The winner is the person who gets it the furthest. The rest of the games is filled with running competitions, jumping competitions music as well as many other activities that you can join in with".

While this conversation between Hamish and Nani was going on, Lilo and Stitch where having their own discussion,

"Stitch I don't understand what's going on. I mean this is quite creepy, if you did not fix my arm and Nani could not fix my arm and the doctor said that it would take weeks to heal by itself, then how come my arm has no wound on it" Stitch had no answer for her but gave her comfort by resting his hand on her shoulder and saying,

"Lilo whatever it was does not seem to be affecting anything else about you, so we can let it rest for now and ask Jumba about it when we get back. After all if anyone knows what happened here it will be Jumba" Lilo was about to thank him when Nani cut in,

"right you two today we are going to go and see a highland game and Hamish is kind enough to take us"

"that's right now lets get a move on since it is unfortunately a bit of a drive away, but it should be lots of fun and should fascinate you lot quite a bit I would like to imagine" Hamish said from the door behind Nani, after that they went down to Hamish's car and drove off to the highland games. The trip was filled with questions and answers about the highland games as well as some questions of festivals in Hawaii, so the trip just flew by since everyone was contributing, even Stitch was asking and answering questions and he had been a little suspicious of Hamish ever since he first lay eyes on him. But eventually they arrived at the games and it was swarming with people of all shapes and sizes, as well as nationalities. Nani noted that their where quite a few Asian people going about as well as some other Americans, some of which she recognised from the convention that she was going to and others that she had no clue as to which state of America they could have come from.

As soon as they entered the grounds they came across some of the strangest sounds that they could have ever heard,

"Hamish what is that droning sound" Nani asked while she was trying to decide whether or not she actually liked it,

"ah that is called the bagpipes, the traditional instrument of Scotland. Some people like it some don't but one thing is for sure, if you can play it correctly and well you will never hear a sound like it, I can play them but not as well as the people you will hear here not by a long shot" Hamish said being very honest about his playing. Lilo was like Nani, she was deciding weather or not she liked them but Stitch enjoyed them, something about them seemed to remind him of the original planet that he came from and that seemed to comfort him.

After deciding that the music was something that they could get quite use to, someone with a loud speaker called everyone that was going to do the caber toss to report to the main field,

"right that's my cue to get ready, would you like to come and watch or will I meet up with you at some point?" Hamish asked. But they where all intrigued at what it would be like so they followed him to the main field so that they could watch. When they arrived at the main field there where already some people their each one as big as Hamish and some even bigger, then one of the men very similar to Hamish's build except he had black hair and no beard noticed Hamish and walked up to him,

"hey there Hamish, I thought you where not going to make it their you said you would be busy babysitting or something?"

"I would have been but the convention at the hotel I work at is not on today and so I did not need to stay"

"Ahh I see and I take it that those people behind you are them",

"yep allow me to introduce you to them. This young woman is called Nani, the little girl next to her is called Lilo and the young man there is called Kenny, everyone this is my good friend Douglas we have known each other since primary…I mean elementary school.",

"please to meet you all" Douglas said as he extended his hand to everyone, which they all took and shacked his hand happily. After some more talking between them, Hamish and Douglas had to go and get ready while Lilo, Stitch and Nani went off to the barrier indicating the minimum safe distance, soon after that the competition started and each man had to stand back behind the first man who went up to get a caber. It was then that they noticed the pile of logs, of many different sizes lengths and widths, sitting just off to the left of the men.

"Nani what are those logs doing their?" Lilo asked,

"I'm not sure Lilo" it was then that the man stopped in front of the pile,

"do you think that they could be those cabers that Hamish talked about" Lilo asked. It was then that the man hoisted one of them up onto his shoulder and held it in the position that Hamish had described earlier, everyone was surprised at how the man picked it up but nun more so than Stitch,

"I did not think it was possible for humans to lift that amount of weight so easily…wow humans certainly are an amazing race I wonder what Jumba would say if he was here or if he sees it for that matter", after that the man ran forward a small amount so that he could get some momentum going before he stopped and launched it into the air.

"well ladies and gentlemen that was quite a sloppy throw their from Thomas and it only makes a distance of 25.8 feet" the announcer said over the loudspeakers, this caused Lilo, Stitch and Nani to become quite a bit more amazed,

"ONLY 25.8 feet. That's an amazing distance for something that big" Nani said, Lilo just nodded as well as Stitch _'that is amazing…for a human anyway"_.

It continued like that for a while, and the mean average score seemed to be around 34 feet, a man named Angus had the lead right now of 44 feet which was 2 feet further from second place who was that friend of Hamish which only got 42 feet…ok 42.2 feet but the fact remained that it was further by a bit of a distance. Hamish was the last person since he was only just able to get his name in at the last second due to the confusion that was taking place thanks to that convention, but it was now his turn and he collected his caber,

"well ladies and gentleman Hamish has went for the biggest caber which has a diameter of 14 inches, a length if 11 feet and quite a bit more weight to it as well. I wonder if he has made the right decision their" the announcer said, Lilo and her party all agreed since they would like to see Hamish win. After getting use to the weight of the log and placing it in a good position on his shoulder he started on his little run. After reaching the end of his runway he stopped like all the other men that went before him, but the launch was later than all the other men that went before him and it seemed to make all of the difference.

"ladies and gentlemen Hamish has done it again this year with a massive upset. Angus managed to beat Hamish's personal best by about half a foot and we all thought that that was it, but Hamish has just thrashed his best by delivering an amazing throw. Yes ladies and gentlemen the distance is official… it is an amazing 50.1 feet. A new personal best for him and the furthest throw ever recorded at these games". After all the cheers and pats on the back from his friend Douglas as well as some other people and a friendly handshake from that Angus person he went over to Lilo, Stitch and Nani. They where waiting at the side lines with expressions of well done on their faces,

"wow Hamish that was incredible you got it over 50 feet. How did you manage to do that?" Lilo asked once Hamish got into range of hearing,

"all strategy Lilo, they where not launching those things at an angle of 45 degrees, but I managed to get very close to it and that is what caused me to win" Hamish said honestly.

After that they continued to explore the games, as they explored the games they watched the other events that where going on like the bagpipe competition and the Scottish dancing competition. In fact after Lilo saw the dancing she wanted to find a place where she could learn how to do it and spent the next half an hour being taught by a female friend of Hamish's with Stitch as her partner, while Hamish and Nani went to go and get a drink from one of the beer tents nearby. However they did not get any beer, Nani just thought it was too early to be drinking anything alcoholic and Hamish was the sober driver and did not want to risk anything, so they just had some cokes before they went back to Lilo and Stitch with a coke for each of then.

"they will need it after their Scottish dancing lessons" Hamish said to Nani and indeed they did. as soon as they got back to where Lilo and Stitch where Hamish and Nani saw that they where quite tired and needed a drink,

"so how was it Lilo" Nani asked as she handed the drinks to the two dancers,

"it was really good fun, but nothing like hula back home, its just so much faster" Lilo said after taking a drink of coke,

"yes Lilo was telling me that she did hula. She has a natural talent for dancing and I am glad that she is not wasting it, even her friend was good at it but not as good as Lilo" Lilo's tutor said after she was done talking to Hamish.

After the lessons Lilo and her party went off to see some more of the highland games with their guide Hamish, their they saw another sight that took them as a bit odd. They had wondered into the area where they had the livestock waiting to be sold off and in one of the stalls where several cows…well that's what they thought they where except they where covered in an orange hair and had massive horns that looked quite sharp.

"these are highland cows, as you can see they are not your average cow." Hamish said as he walked over to the stall,

"why are they so hairy?" Lilo asked

"well we have been lucky with the weather since it is surprisingly warm today. But in the winter months it gets a lot colder around here and that's why they are hairy"

"how cold dose it get?" Lilo asked again,

"well sometimes it can get as cold as -10 degrees celcius at nights in the winters." the thought of that temperature made Lilo feel cold, so experiencing it would be dreadful she thought. Before long it was time for them to think about going back to the hotel, but not before the tug of war. It was the main thing that Hamish had been looking forward too and since it was something that everyone could enter and have fun in Lilo, Stitch and Nani decided to join in. after dividing everyone that was participating in the professional one into two teams (unfortunately Hamish, Nani, Lilo and Stitch could not enter this one) the ref shouted to the pullers to take the strain and then begin. The contest lasted for several minuets before a winning team was crowned, and the players each shook the other players hand in respect. Now it was time for the families to have a go,

"why don't we do this one" Lilo asked Nani,

"because Hamish is not in our family that's why and we need four people",

"but we could pretend he is after all he has been something similar to a father role while we have been here. Looking out for me when that thing attacked me" Lilo said, before scratching her ears as they began to itch,

"oh all right as long as it is ok with you Hamish",

"its not problem with me Nani. I'm just a bit surprised at what Lilo said…being like a father role to her, its something that I never intended to do"

"me too, (whispers to Hamish) but I just think it was an excuse to get us to play this tug of war on the same side" Nani said as they walked off to start the game. Well not to be surprising their team beat every other team that they faced and for a laugh challenged four of the professionals that won the main tug of war. A bit more of a challenge than the others but again they won, and that went unnoticed by everyone else in the area (much to the delight of everyone who had just played. The professionals because they just got beat by a small boy, a small girl, a young lady and the winner of the caber tossing competition. Stitch, Lilo, Nani and Hamish…they just did not want the attention). Unfortunately the end of the show had arrived and they drove back to the hotel that they where staying at to get some food, but more importantly some sleep.

After all that had happened at the highland games everyone was tired and wanted to go to bed, so after dinner (which was at 8:30 thanks to the games being quite far away) which they all had together so that they could discuss the days activities and say what they liked and what they disliked and also what the plans where for the next day, everyone said good night and went off to their own accommodations to get some well deserved and quite frankly very needed sleep. Lilo and Stitch had to do the usual preparing for bed routine like brush their teeth, combing their hair/fur to make sure it would not tangle up in the night and put on their nightwear. It was during the brushing of her teeth that Lilo noticed the next set of weird things, this morning when she was brushing her teeth her eyebrows where like every other little girls separate and not bushy, now they where beginning to join in the middle of her face just above her noise and they where a lot more bushy than they where before. But she let it go thinking that she probably has not had a good enough look at them to notice the bushiness or the fact that they are joining in the middle. However the most noticeable thing that had changed about Lilo did not show itself until she started to brush her hair. As she was sending the fine teeth of a brush threw her long black hair she managed to catch the tip of her ear with the brush, thinking this was a little odd, since she had not done it in several years, and to make sure it was not bleeding or anything she pulled her hair back to see it. When she actually saw it she gave out a slight gasp of surprise, fortunately it was not loud enough to get the attention of anyone in the bedroom, quickly she dropped her hair so it could cover that ear again, and quickly went to check the other ear…it was the exact same. Her ears had been moved slightly lower down on her head than they where before, this freaked her out since she knew that that should never happen to anyone but that was not even the most startling thing about her ears. The most startling thing about them was the fact that they no longer looked all that human, they still had the same shapes and curves of any human ear (I don't know great details about the ear, but just picture any normal human ear) however her ears now had a tip on them, in other words the back of her ears had extended an inch or so and now had a point on the end of them instead of the more normal curve _'my god l look a bit like an elf'_ she thought to herself as she moved closer to the mirror to get a better look at her new ears It was just then that Nani came to the bathroom door and asked what was taking her so long, this caused her to momentarily forget the changes that has happened to her as she quickly finished what she had to do and get out before Nani decided to come in and take her out.

When Nani had went into the bathroom she went over to Stitch who was reading the book he brought with him, however it was a book from Jumba's home planet and she could not read the title.

"umm Stitch I need to talk to you" Lilo asked a little nervously, Stitch glanced up from his book and had to do a double take because he noticed that their was something different about Lilo…he could just not place what it was. However the nervous look on her face and the nervous tone in her voice caused Stitch to wonder what is going on and he also heard the gasp that she gave in the bathroom so was coriuse to know what Lilo was worried about.

"yes Lilo what's is it that you need to talk about, is their something wrong?"

"well umm do I umm look uh any different to you?" the worry was screaming out when Lilo asked that, caused Stitch to become very worried indeed so he spent a while just looking at her to confirm what she wanted to hear.

"well your eyebrows are more bushy and they seem to be joining together just above your noise and I think your eyes have a bit more of a yellow tinge to them but apart…"

"what!" Lilo said interrupting Stitch before quickly going off to get Nani's face mirror to see it herself. Sure enough her eyes did indeed have a slight yellow tinge to them but you could only see it if you looked very close at them, this broke the dam and tears of worry started to drip out of her face.

"Lilo is everything all right?" Stitch asked while he walked up to her and embraced her in a hug to try and reassure her,

"Stitch I…I…I think I'm changing into something, something not human"

"that's nonsense how can you be changing into something without you knowing what it is your changing into",

"I don't know, but there is enough evidence to prove I'm changing",

"what slightly bushy eyebrows that are beginning to join in the middle. Lilo humans are constantly growing hair until their later life when it just falls out, so that cannot be proof"

"no your right Stitch that is not proof, but these are" and with that Lilo moved her hair to reveal her 'new' ears. This caused Stitch to copy Lilo when she first saw them and gasp, only it was much louder and got the attention of Nani who was just getting out of the bathroom.

"what's all the commotion…out…here (thespacing in text represents Nani getting quieter and more shocked) LILO WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR EARS!" Nani said as soon as she saw her sister and the new ears. But the half rage half worry emotions that Nani was feeling changed to pure terror when she saw her sisters face and the state of pure fear written all over it as well as the tear stained eyes and cheeks,

"I don't know Nani…I just don't know. They where fine this morning but now they are like this. These are what was taking me so long in the bathroom, I was making sure I was not loosing my mind" Lilo said. The fear in her voiced caused her Nani to run over to her and just embraced her in a reassuring hug along with Stitch,

"its ok, its ok I just got a little scared their that's all. I thought you did it yourself with the help of Stitch and Jumba's science." Nani said while hugging her sister, Lilo just slowly and quietly wept on Nani's shoulder "Don't worry we will contact Jumba tomorrow and get his verdict on it, but right now I think we all need to clear our heads and get some sleep",

"can Stitch sleep with me tonight?" Lilo asked worry still evident in her voice,

"sure he can" Nani said before taking Lilo, along with Stitch, to her bed "now Stitch is going to be right by your side all night reassuring you and I will be on my bed just here so if you do get scared you can wake ether one of us up ok" Nani said as she tucked in her sister along with Stitch. Lilo did not answer but just curled up beside Stitch and more or less fell straight to sleep,

"don't worry Nani I will protect Lilo from anything that would ever harm her" Stitch said sounding so serious and sure of his mission that Nani thought it was another person entirely. She just gave Stitch a knowing nod to confirm what he just said before going to her bed to get some sleep. _'man this night has been horrible for Lilo and the day had been such fun as well, no wonder she has went straight to sleep. But it is my mission in life to protect Lilo from any danger as best as I can, for she is the one that made me see how much fun this universe has to offer without breaking anything. She is the one who turned me from evil to good. Guarding and protecting her is the only reason I now exist and I will stand by her side no matter what happens"_ Stitch thought before falling asleep with all four of his arms around her in a protecting position.

That night no one got any sleep in the room, Nani because she was just too worried about Lilo, Stitch because he put himself on guard dog duty in case something bad would happen to Lilo or Nani, and Lilo because she was having disturbing dreams about things she just could not identify and those dreams caused her not to sleep. Even Hamish did not have a good night sleep and he was on a different floor entirely, because he had a dream about a creature that was the same size as him, consuming someone that he had sworn to an old friend and co-worker that he would protect at all costs for him, and all he was able to do in the dream was sit back and watch helplessly as it happened.

* * *

right that's this chapter done. happy with the highland games then, traditional enough? want more? tell me! and i will put more into it. a question for all of you (if you can answer) what do you all think lilo, stitch and nani's reactions to haggis will be (in google type it in "haggis" and the first on the list should be "Haggis Recipes", there it has some recipies for people who don't know whats in it(if you would like to help) i won't be annoyed if you don't help, but i might make it something that you think is wrong). tomorrow its back to "a differant kind of side effect" see you then 


	3. Part 3 the truth behind the sunglasses

right its time to continue my marathon, and here we are with another chapter. like i said here last time (in this story)some things about werewolves are fiction (well more fiction if you don't beleave inthem) and you can request to findout what they are by e-mailing me. also my haggis question is still going so if you get any ideas that you think are good please keep them coming (again e-mail me of you want to). right enough with this nonsence...onto the story!

**

* * *

**

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 3**

**The Truth Behind the Sunglasses**

As the light of the morning sun drifted into the room through the windows, someone started to stir in their bed. Slowly and groggily Lilo opened her eyes to the light of the new day, as she became more aware of her surroundings she noticed Stitch lying beside her with all of his arms out on show. As she sat up in bed she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them, it was then that she noticed the tear stains around her eyes and down her cheeks. This was quite strange to her since she never normally has tears on her face when she wakes up, so she tried to remember what happened last night trying to find the cause for her tears. She remembered the day at the highland games and what fun it had, then she remembered how tired everyone was when they got back to the hotel that they just had a quick dinner before going to their rooms to sleep, then it was waking up to the light of the day. She could not remember anything after she got into the room last night. As she tried to remember she could vaguely recall what was a dream…she could see herself staring into a mirror that was hanging in a bathroom somewhere that was not her house. As she peered into the mirror she saw her ears, or what was attached to her head anyway. The ears that on her head in this dream where longer and looked more like an elf's ear then hers. Then it seemed to jump to her sitting on a bed that was not her own looking in a face mirror that resembled something that Nani would have. In it was her face, as well as those ears from moments ago, but their was yet another thing different about her face here…or more exactly her eyes. Her eyes had changed colour slightly becoming more yellow than her normal eye colour. Then it just went back to her waking up just moments ago,

"man what a strange dream I had last night…strange it felt so real as well, but I think it would be best if it was only a dream and nothing more" she said aloud to herself. After that she looked at the small clock that was on the bedside table separating her bed and Nani's bed, the clock read 8am on the dot, so Lilo got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. When she started on her teeth she thought she noticed something different about her face, however due to the fact that she was still not fully awake she did not notice it and so continued to brush her teeth, even though she thought their was something different about her face each time she looked into the bathroom mirror just above the sink. Then as she got out the mouthwash, poured some of it into a cup, then stared to pour it into her mouth, it was here that she realised what was different about her face…her eyes had changed colour entirely. No longer a lovely shade of brown, now they where a very rich and deep colour of yellow and her pupil had changed shape, from the normal roundness of a human eye to a slit like pupil similar to a cats. This caused her to spit the mouthwash out of her mouth and all over the mirror as she just stared at the watery reflection of her eyes with her mouth opened wider than the mouth of a blue whale ever could do, "the dream was not a dream…it really happened, then that means" Lilo quickly put the cup that she was holding down before she uncovered her ears from behind her long black hair. Her ears had also changed more than what her dream had shown…they now looked less like a human, or even an elf's, and more like a dogs ear, they even had a small amount of hairs growing on the flat part near the tip of the ear.

"my god, I really am changing into something…ok, ok calm down, relax and start breathing again. First question you must answer, what is it that you are changing into? The answer…I have no idea. Second question, how did this all happen? Answer…can't remember. Finally, how many people know that I am changing? Answer…as far as I can tell only Nani and Stitch." Lilo said facing the bathroom mirror trying to calm herself down and act more logical.

Surprisingly calm for someone who had just worked out that her life was going to change like nothing she could have ever imagined (again), she came out of the bathroom and wondered off to the bed that had her older sibling sleeping on it,

"Nani, Nani wake up I need to show you something" Lilo said quite quietly as she lightly pushed her sister to gain her attention,

"umm, Lilo what is it, what do you want? _gasp_" Nani raises a hand to her face in shock "Lilo what's happened to your eyes, they have changed even more than what they where last night" Nani said as she got a look at her sisters face and more importantly Lilo's new eyes,

"umm Nani…that's not the only thing that has changed more since last night" Lilo then uncovered her ears from behind her hair to reveal her other new changes. This caused Nani to stare in shock, jaw dropped as low as Lilo's was moments ago. With the loud gasp and the equally loud question, Stitch woke up groggily not realising what is going on,

"hmm what's all the commotion for" just then he remembered everything that had happened last night, so he instantly knew that something new must have happened to Lilo,

"Lilo what's changed now" and with that Lilo turned to face Stitch. Stitch gave a very similar reaction to the one that Nani gave except it was not as fierce or as quick. After everyone got changed out of their night wear and into some clean casual clothes and a long question and answer session, Lilo was sitting down on her bed with Stitch beside her comforting her as best he could (without getting too personal) to prevent Lilo from crying even though she seemed to be alright with the changes that she has experienced. Lilo was busy trying to convince her sister to go back to the convention,

"Nani I'm fine. Look apart from my ears and eyes their have been no other changes and to be honest I am feeling better now than I have done for in quite a long time. I feel wide awake, aware and I can hear and see better as well I think these changes, if a bit weird and strange, are actually quite good",

"I know you keep telling me all of that and I don't think that your changes are good. But I don't want to see you go through all of this without me being here",

"but I won't. I will have Stitch here with me and Hamish could go and get you from the convention if there is a problem with me",

"ok, ok fine I'll go to the convention. But you promise me that you will get Hamish to collect me from the convention if you feel even the slightest bit different" Nani said finally giving in to the surprisingly calm voice of her sister. Just then their was a knock on the door so Nani had to go and answer it ending their conversation. She was surprised to see Hamish standing their so early in the day (since she thought it was about 8:30), but it looked like he was more surprised to see her still in her room (since he knew that it was a lot later),

"Nani what are you still doing here, the convention is about to start up again" at this Nani looked at her watch to find that he was indeed correct and that she had been wrong about the time (my how time flies when you are worried about something or someone). So she put on a pair of shoes very quickly and was about to leave for the convention when Hamish stopped her,

"I brought these for Lilo, myself and her friend but you can have mine since you will be late otherwise" he said handing her a bacon sandwich, she accepted it eagerly before going down the corridor towards the lift. After seeing Nani go out of sight Hamish entered the room closing the door behind him, their he saw Stitch dressed the way he was normally dressed (like Kenny) and he saw Lilo dressed the same…except she was wearing a pair of sunglasses,

"hi there Kenny, hey Lilo, Lilo why are you wearing sunglasses on such a cloudy day?" Hamish asked innocently. Lilo was not expecting him to ask her about the sunglasses already and so did not have an answer for him, luckily for her Stitch had anticipated that Hamish would ask about the glasses and so had come up with an answer for him,

"Lilo has got a small case of pink eye, and Nani thought it would be best if she wear them" Stitch said before receiving a very quiet thank you from Lilo.

"Ahh right I get you know. Yeah annoying thing to have pink eye, had it me self a number of times. Anyway what are we going to do today, I don't know about you two but I had a bit of a rotten night sleep last night so I will accept it if all you want to do is stay in the hotel but I will also tag along if you want to do something outside of it…I will just be a bit less energetic as I have been. You know they have a fun club for children here, or they do have a swimming pool for you guys to swim in, but I don't think it will be quite the same as your sea, or I suppose I could go and rent out a games consol from the reception for you two to play on" Hamish said trying to think of something Lilo and Stitch could do today. The thought of being around other kids in the state she was now did not make Lilo feel good besides she remembered quite clearly what the kids club was like on that cruise she, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakly went on (the episode with sinker), and Stitch being Stitch just did not like the sound of the swimming pool. However the final option seemed to be just right for the both of them as long as they could get some two player games going, so they told Hamish to get the consol. Hamish nodded accepting their answer and turned to leave to go and collect it when he remembered the two remaining sandwiches on the plate in his hand,

"before I go, I brought you up some sandwiches for your breakfast since none of the staff saw you at breakfast today. Now I will only be gone a second so close the door behind me and I will knock when I have returned with the console" and with that Hamish left the two to eat their sandwiches in peace.

As soon as Hamish left the room Lilo thanked Stitch for the quick thinking much better than she had done at the time. As usual Stitch really did not really accept the thanks since he did it without wanting anything in return from her. After the discussion about how close Hamish was to finding out about Lilo's changes, Lilo noticed something peaking out from under her bed. When she bent down to retrieve it she found that it was her werewolf book and it was lying face down and open at a page. After picking it up she was about to close the book and loose the page that it was opened to, when she noticed the title of the chapter that it was open at. Instantly she stopped closing the book and started to read the pages that it was open at. This got Stitch wondering what was it that she was reading, so he went over and looked at the title of the chapter. The chapter that she started reading was called "The Werewolf when Human" and at the quick glances of some sentences that Stitch managed to get a look at here and there, Stitch deducted that it was about distinguishing a werewolf when he or she is in their human form. As Lilo read, Stitch noticed that she seemed to get more and more into the chapter that she was reading due to the facial expressions that she was giving, she was getting more and more lost in the chapter that she did not notice the knock on the door telling everyone in the room that Hamish had returned with the games console that he said he would bring for them to play.

"Ahh thanks Kenny sorry I was a bit longer than I said I would be, I went and got myself some breakfast. Anyway what took you so long to answer the door, I thought I was going to require the master key, meaning that I would have to go all the way back down to the reception and collect the key from them if I was to knock any longer" Hamish said as Stitch let him into the room. It was then that Stitch noticed the games console Hamish had brought. It appeared to be in its box for easier transportation and so that it will (hopefully) be looked after better, but it meant that their would be some assembly required before they could use it.

"I hope you like this one since it is the only one that they had available, for some reason the others are not working properly right now" Hamish said as he entered the main area of the room. As Hamish got to work installing the console into the TV that they had in the room, Stitch went over to see which console Hamish managed to get for them to play. Upon looking over Hamish's shoulder Stitch smiled knowing that they would not be bored today or for a while if they could keep it set up for the remainder of their little holiday, because the first thing that Stitch saw was Soulcalibre 2 and the top of the box held what console he had gotten, the game was for the Playstation 2, as well as some other games (several of which Nani would not allow them to play),

"well that's it hooked up to the telly. Now lets get the games going and after that we could watch a movie or something if you guys want" Hamish said as he turned on the console as well as the TV and then tuned the TV to the correct channel.

Just as the game (Soulcalibre 2) was loading up Hamish noticed that Lilo had not said a word since he had came back into the room, looking over to her he saw that she was frantically reading out of her werewolf book,

"Lilo is everything all right? You seem to be mesmerised or something by that book" Hamish said now slowly moving over to Lilo who had her back turned to them now. As soon as he said that Lilo dropped the book on the floor and dashed off to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. This got Hamish as well as Stitch confused. So while Stitch tried to get some answer from Lilo out of the bathroom, Hamish picked up the book and had a look at the page that it was open at. Finding nothing on that page that would cause such a reaction, he flicking through some more pages until he found the page that Lilo had been reading moments ago (thanks to the help of one or two wet tear patches), as he skimmed through the page one part in particular got his attention. It read;

'the basic symptoms are the ones that you should look out for when you are trying to decide if someone is a werewolf. However your search will become all the more easier if the person has one, or on more rarer occasions two, of the advanced werewolf symptoms. But if in the extreme chance that you find someone with three or more of the advance symptoms then it is indefinite that the person is indeed a werewolf, even if they have none of the basic symptoms.'. Hamish had a rough idea about the basic symptoms of a werewolf because he had seen and read many a thing on werewolves in the past: the joining of the eyebrows, the extra hair especially around the hands and so on, but he knew nothing about these advance symptoms, so going back a page he managed to find them. At the beginning of the page it read;

'when a person is bitten by an ancient werewolf, they can produce symptoms to show that they are no longer mere humans, or werewolves for that matter (see chapter on advanced werewolves for more information). These symptoms are as follow…' Looking over the symptoms Hamish saw some daft things, like birthmarks that looked like werewolf eyes, chewing on the bones of animals and other weird things like that. However their were some that seemed to draw Hamish's attention forcing him to read them, those symptoms where: actually having werewolf eyes, or the eye colour changes to red or yellow. Having ears that are very similar to dog ears, or the lengthening of your ears making them look more elf like. The beginnings of a tail (in other words the extension of your tail bone/back bone).

Hamish was about to read further into the list of advanced symptoms of a werewolf when the door to the bathroom opened and out popped a ghostly white version of Lilo. The expression on her face made Stitch and Hamish shiver in discomfort and in fear,

"Lilo are you all right" Hamish and Stitch said in unison, Stitch stood at the door beside Lilo as Hamish walked over to her so that he could confirm that she was ok. Then all of a sudden Lilo very quietly mumbled something under her breath that nether Hamish nor Stitch could make out. As Hamish asked Lilo what it was that she just said he noticed a tear escape from under the sunglasses that she still had on, then after Hamish asked his question she very clearly and very slowly managed to repeat her last sentence before collapsing into Stitches arms unconscious and the sunglasses coming off her face and landing on the floor,

"I am a werewolf".

* * *

right their you go, there's another chapter for this story. as all ways please tell me what you think of it, what needs improving, what's good,what is just total rubish. i'm not fussy and always look to see if i can improve my writing, with the help of anyone who offers it. i look forward to speak to you all tomorrow. 


	4. part 4 Combining Science with

a long break of nothing has finally come to an end. here is the next chapter for this story and i hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 4**

**Combining Science with a Legend**

It has been several hours since Lilo had fainted and during that time Hamish had went to get Nani from the convention. What Hamish did not expect to happen when he got Nani, was that she quite literally climbed over him and went threw everyone and everything that was unfortunate enough to get in her way,

"that's one determined sister, its strange though I never told her that Lilo fainted…now that I think about it I never said anything to her. I barley touched her shoulder and she starts on a rampage out of the room" he thought out loud as he started to make his way threw the crowd of people to the exit and back up to Nani's room so that he could make her feel more relaxed and from her exit she really needed to relax.

"maybe if I get her some herbal tea, that seems to calm me down when I'm stressed" Hamish thought as he left the monstrously busy hall that held the convention. After collecting something from the kitchen that should hopefully calm Nani down, Hamish returned to the room that he had just left not ten minuets before hand. When he eventually reached the room that held a child that had fainted and her older sister, that seemed to transform into some sort of beast whenever she heard that her sister seemed to be the slightest bit different, he found that it was Kenny that answered the door.

"ah Kenny. I was not expecting you but now that I think back to the way Nani behaved when she saw me in the hall, its not very surprising. Anyway I brought Nani some herbal tea so that she can calm down, I can also understand that you guys will want some time alone to watch over Lilo and I have some things that need attending to. So can you take this to Nani and hopefully I will catch you all later, maybe at dinner or something" and after Hamish gave Stitch the tea he went off to go and something else in the hotel.

As Stitch closed the door and headed back into the room, he sniffed at the pinkish red substance finding it smelling very fruity and organic, something that he would not touch willingly so he left it for the person that it was made for. After hearing Hamish for a moment and then the door closing Nani looked up from her position beside Lilo's bed to see Stitch sniffing at a cup, before making a disgusted face and continuing to move towards her,

"Stitch what have you got their, and what did Hamish want?",

"Hamish came here to give you this" Stitch said while holding up the cup holding "smells very organic and he said it was…umm some sort of tea to help you relax"

"so Hamish brought me some tea to help me relax. Well lets have it then Stitch" Nani said still seated beside Lilo's bed.

"hmm Hamish got me some herbal tea and its my favourite flavour too raspberry" she said after receiving the cup from Stitch and taking a smell of it herself. As she took a sip of the tea that was delivered to her, she could feel herself calming down and beginning to think a bit more clearer and focused,

"right that's better I can think straight again. So Stitch can you tell me why Lilo fainted, as far as I can tell Lilo is fine. there is no fever and there is no sweating so it is obvious that she is not sick, but you must know why she fainted" Nani asked now wondering what happened to Lilo. After hearing this Stitch told Nani exactly what happened from the moment she had left the room and as he went on in his story Nani's face went threw a load of different expressions but the main one was confusion,

"and then the last thing she said before collapsing into my arms was 'I am a werewolf' and that's everything that happened before you got here, well except for me putting Lilo into bed while Hamish got you" Stitch told Nani.

After that Nani spent the rest of the time trying to figure out what it all meant while slowly sipping her tea. After finishing her tea she placed the cup on the bedside table she noticed Lilo's werewolf book open and placed face up on the table. Wondering what Hamish was reading and what Lilo was reading before she ran into the bathroom, she picked up the book and read the page it was face up on. Glimpsing at sentences here and there she was slowly beginning to realise what Lilo meant,

"Stitch Lilo said that she was a werewolf before she passed out didn't she" Stitch nodded "well according to this book if Lilo really was a werewolf then she would have evidence to prove it. Now if I remember correctly Lilo's ears lengthened and her eyes changed colour to yellow and according to this book they are advanced symptoms. Now that's only two advanced symptoms but for a definite conformation you need three, so their must be something we are missing but what could it be. I am surprised that Lilo believed this book so much that she actually thinks she is a werewolf, but I am more surprised with myself since I am actually believing it as well, and trying to solve this mystery using the book that probably started all of this. Maybe we should get Jumba over to see her so that we find out what's happening to her" Nani said trying to think of the best thing to do in the situation Stitch could only agree with her.

Back on the Hawaiian island of Kauai (think its spelled correctly) the night was still young and everyone was still fast asleep in bed. However within all of the piece and quiet that the night brings their was just one simple noise braking the silence. This simple noise sounded like an electronic bell and it rang in a pattern of three short bursts between a delay of several seconds. All this ringing would cause everyone, except the heaviest of sleepers, to wake up quite uncomfortably and at the house where the ringing was coming from their was no exception. All of the ringing managed to get the attention of the greatest scientific mind on the planets attention and he was not the happiest person alive because of it,

"cursed primitive communication device with the ringing ness. Who would be calling at middle of earth night?" Jumba moaned out loud to himself as soon as he left his bedroom that held the still sleeping Pleakly.

"alright alright I'm coming I'm coming. Hello this is Jumba Jukeba speaking how may I be helping" he said as he picked up the phone to stop the cursed ringing,

"Jumba its Nani and…"

"ah bigger girl how are you doing. However why are you calling at middle of night?"

"oh sorry about that in Scotland it's not even lunch time yet. Anyway the point of the call is that I need your help. there is something wrong with Lilo and I don't know what it is. I think she might be delusional, however there is evidence to prove that what's happening to her is real and if that's the case we will really need your help. So how quickly can you get to Scotland?",

"something wrong with little girl, and you are needing my help because of it! I will be their in half an hour with Pleakly bigger girl".

"how can you get here that fast Jumba?"

"I am going to be using ship and since it is meant for space travel all I have to do is take it out of orbit, then I can easily fly to Scotland in matter of seconds. Like I said I could be their in seconds but will be needing time to prepare ship…and waking Pleakly without him screaming like little girl right in ear will also be taking some time."

"whatever just get here as fast as you can" and with that Nani put the phone back down.

After that phone call she went down to reception and told them that her aunt and uncle will be paying them a visit, they accepted that and told her that they would send them up to her room when they got their, after thanking them Nani returned to her room. When she got their she was shocked to see that Stitch was playing the console that Hamish brought up for them to play,

"I suppose that's the best thing you could be doing right now Stitch. Well at least keep it down so it dose not wake up Lilo" Nani said before sitting on her bed to continue her watch on Lilo. When half an hour had slowly dripped by Stitch had beating the arcade mode of Soulcalibre 2 several times, he grew bored of the game since it did not seem to be as challenging as Lilo was, so he returned to his position beside Nani, who had not moved from her position and therefore had not seen the 16+ age limit on the case of Soulcalibre. However the room seemed to fill up with joy, because no more than ten minuets after Stitch stopped playing the Playstation 2 that Lilo woke up again. Both Nani and Stitch cheered up and hugged Lilo. However the problem with this happy picture was that Lilo had no idea why they where hugging her,

"Nani, Stitch I love you too but why the sudden affection?"

"huh, Lilo don't you remember what happened this morning" Nani asked,

"well yea I remember this morning its right now. Wow Stitch actually got up before me that's never happened before",

"Lilo its not morning, its after twelve in the afternoon" came Stitches answer to that question,

"huh if that's true then why have I been sleeping so long"

"you don't remember, you where first freaked out at how much your ears have changed, as well as your eyes. Then after Nani left to her convention you got freaked out by something in your werewolf book, you ran into the bathroom then after a while you came out and said that you where a werewolf before fainting into my arms" Stitch said trying to fill the gaps in Lilo's memory.

"wow that's weird, some of the things you just said Stitch where in my dreams, tell me can you read my mind or something."

"no Lilo I can't read minds and what I said was no dream ether. It really happened."

"that's crazy Stitch. your crazy"

"Lilo as much as I don't want to believe it I still have to agree with Stitch. Everything that he has just said is really what happened and none of it was a dream" Nani said with eyes and a voice that told Lilo that everything was indeed true and not a dream. Lilo was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door. Thanks to all of the commotion Nani had forgotten that they where expecting company, so she went to answer the door. Upon opening the door she was surprised to see Hamish standing their with a hint of oil on his face,

"Hamish what are you doing here?"

"well thanks to your convention, all of the bell boys where occupied with something in there, I don't know what it was I never bothered to ask, so I had to bring your aunt and uncle to your room. Now if that's everything I must be getting a move on" and with that Hamish left the doorway and started down the hall. With Hamish now gone Nani was finally able to see Jumba and Pleakly standing just off to the left of the door,

"Jumba your early. I was not expecting you for a while yet." Nani said after she remembered what they where doing here and looked at her watch.

"yes I am knowing bigger girl. But I found it easier than expected to get Pleakly up" Jumba said while pointing to the noodle. Pleakly was still too tired to hear what Jumba had just said.

"but anyway where is little girl being. Am having all of equipment in ship"

"well how are we suppose to get to your ship. I bet it is miles away in a wood or something" Nani said while looking sceptical.

"I am having solution to that right here. It is being a portable teleportation device that is connected to main teleport system on my ship. Now am needing a little time to get it set up in room but should not take more than few minuets and then we can be seeing that is wrong with little girl" Jumba said while holding his portable teleportation device in his hand. The device was the same size and shape of a DVD player and its silver colour was polished to a sheen that one could mistake it for a mirror.

Nani led Jumba and Pleakly into the room where Lilo was sitting up in bed beside Stitch just staring into space, doing nothing except enjoying their company and each others scents except one mind was far from quiet,

'_what's happening to me? I can smell Stitch, true its not very hard since he is right beside me and he has not had a bath in a while. But I could also smell the oil stains on Hamish when he was at the door, and I can also smell Jumba and Pleakly. Wait how do I know what they smell like. Admittedly I could smell something different from each person when they are like two feet in front of me, and now I can smell that from the door. Also why could I hear everything that was being said at the door as if it was right in front of me clear as a crystal. Well I guess these new ears of mine are the cause of that. But I wonder if my dream really was real? Well Stitch and Nani both told me that it was, so I guess it is true since they managed to talk about what happened in it without me even telling them. But if it is, then I am really becoming a werewolf. Man all the times when I pretended to be a werewolf and how much fun I had doing it, but it was always pretend and because of that I did not find it scary. Now it seems to be really happening and I'm…I'm really scared. I mean what happens if I transform into a werewolf and hurt someone…or even worse someone in my ohanna, I would not be able to live with myself. I don't want anyone to worry about me so I best keep quiet about my feelings unless it really gets bad. So far the things that have happened are weird but they don't cause problems and I can hide them very easily. But if what Stitch said is true and Nani confirmed it with information she got of Hamish, then what caused me to faint earlier. Urgh why can't I remember what it was. All well I guess it was not too terrible if I can't remember what it is, and it must not be a physical change ether since no one has notice anything different about me'_ Lilo thought as she leaned her head on Stitches shoulder trying to forget what could happen if she did transform. Stitch was a little surprised at what Lilo was doing, but he figured that she was doing it to feel a bit more secure, so he allowed her to lean and he even placed his arms around her to try to make her feel better, and it looked like it seemed to work…at least a little.

When Nani saw this sight that Lilo and Stitch made on the bed, she thought nothing of it since she knew that Lilo was still very shaken up and the only other person that she would do that to was herself and she was busy answering the door so Lilo was left with Stitch, and from the look on her face it seemed to be doing a lot of good. When Jumba saw this sight, he found it strange to see one of his creations in such close proximity with someone and actually enjoy it. The slight smile on Stitch's face told him all that he needed to know and the protective positioning of his arms around Lilo gave him some more clues as to what Stitch was feeling. However the positioning of the arms also told him that things where indeed very wrong with Lilo. But Lilo seemed fine to him. A little shaken up about something maybe, but otherwise fine. However thanks to Jumba's four eyes he was able to notice something on Lilo's face. It was nothing out of the ordinary…well it was nothing physical anyway. Thanks to his keen eyes he was able to see an expression of comfort and even joy threw the slight smile that was on her face. Telling him that Lilo might have the same thing for Stitch…however he let that thought out of his head, going any further into that chain of thought would probably make him feel quite ill _'she is being far too young for that'_. however when Pleakly saw the sight that was lay before him he could not help but smile.

"au look at that happy picture. Nani how can anything be wrong with Lilo, I mean she looks so happy beside Stitch",

"Pleakly she is in that position because she is still quite frightened at the reality of all this. Also she has been sleeping for the past several hours" Nani said trying to make Pleakly remember why he was here in the first place.

While Nani was busy changing Pleakly's view of the situation, Jumba had already got his portable teleportation device ready for use. He had it placed on Nani's bed facing the door that they had just entered, you could tell it was facing the door because their was a small laser that popped out of the top of the gleaming silver surface where their was once no sign that anything could come out of the rectangular box or be connected to it.

"bigger girl, device is being ready for use"

"ok Jumba…wait have you ever tested this device out before?"

"actually yes, was testing it just yesterday and everything was working perfectly. Now who is wanting to be going first?" Jumba said while he looked around the room eyeing everyone their. Everyone had a worried expression on their faces, including Lilo who had just gotten out of bed standing, in her night gown, in between Jumba and Stitch who also had a bit of a worried expression on his face.

"Jumba why don't you go first. After all its your machine" Pleakly said not liking the laser like thing on top of the machine.

"I cannot be going just yet. Am having to be making sure nothing goes wrong, no matter how small that might be, and then I will be coming behind you all with remote to activate it again when we are being ready to come back to room" Jumba said as he finished putting in the final pieces of information into teleportation device. Being the very brave, and careless person he is, well actually he was voted by everyone to go first, Pleakly was teleported to the ship: followed by Nani, then Lilo, then Stitch before Jumba went threw to join them on his ship. The group seemed to come out in an unknown location on Jumba's ship, and with all of the dust that was around, it was quite obvious that the room had not been used in quite some time,

"it appears that everyone has arrived safely no. right now if you will be coming with me I can be see what is wrong with little girl" Jumba said as he made his way out of the small room and towards the medical bay of his ship.

After rounding several corners and going down some corridors the eventually came to the medical bay of his ship, where several scanners sat patiently waiting for Jumba to return waiting. One device in particular caught Lilo's attention, it was very similar to the one that examined Stitch when phantasmo was making it seem like stitch was responsible of a lot of destruction around the house, but phantasmo was found out and Stitch was cleared of all charges.

"now little girl this is being device that I will be using to scan you" Jumba said pointing to the glass sphere that she had been looking at,

"umm ok Jumba. Hoe long will the scan take?" Lilo asked remembering how long the scanner was suppose to take when Stitch was in it.

"test will be taking about an hour since it will be scanning you both physically and mentally. After that test results will take no more than several minuets and then finally we can be seeing what is wrong with little girl" Jumba said as he started to type commands into a computer beside the scanner. After he had placed in the commands into the computer, he removed the top half of the glass sphere and told Lilo to step into the scanner. She obeyed the command and stepped into the scanner with only a slight bit of hesitation, as soon as she was inside Jumba placed the top half of the glass dome over her and then clasped it into place before moving back over to the computer to initiate the scan.

"there now all we are able to be doing is sitting and waiting while scanner scans little girl" Jumba said as he watched his computer monitor, viewing the information that the scanner was collecting from Lilo. Inside the scanner Lilo was sitting patiently waiting for something to happen, then without warning a thing light green stream of light that followed the curve of the glass appeared at one end of the glass dome before moving towards Lilo, expanding in width as it went so that it could cover Lilo's entire body. Then after it had passed her it disappeared without a trace before appearing at the top of the dome and worked its way down the glass ball, again expanding as it went so that it could scan her entire body.

Throughout the entire hour that Lilo was in the glass prison the scanner scanned her at regular intervals of about ten minuets. After the first scan Lilo sat down in the dome and just started to stare blankly, trying to get everything that has happened to her organised in her head and every so often speaking with ether Stitch or Nani trying to make the time go by faster while Jumba continued to watch the monitor of his computer as it went threw the checklist of things that it had to scan with a percentage to the left of them telling Jumba how long it had to go before it was finished. Thanks to his unwelcome wake up call hours after going to bed, Pleakly took this time to try and catch up on some sleep, he had fallen asleep on the co-pilot seat in the cockpit of the spaceship.

However the hour eventually passed by and Lilo was allowed out of her temporary prison. Then after a few more minuets the computer beeped indicating that the results where now available for them to look at and began printing them off. As the results where printing off Jumba was reading them and each new page that the computer printed off, the more Jumba's face changed emotion the main ones being confusion and annoyance. Then finally the last page of the results was printed off. The page that contained the all the basic pieces of information that everyone wanted to see. The page that had the condition of Lilo, the cause of the condition and the antidote for her as well.

"WHAT I AM NOT BELIEVING THIS! THEIR HAS TO BE SOMETHING WRONG! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!" Jumba screamed as he saw the final page.

"What is it Jumba? What is wrong with Lilo?" Nani asked with worried eyes on her face. Lilo just stood beside Nani quietly while petting Stitch slowly on the head,

"the results are here, but they are proving to be useless. You see the scan is inconclusive! Argh this has never happened before. This is the most advanced piece scanning equipment in the galaxy! Why could it not find problem with little girl!" Jumba said as he looked over the results one more time. As he read his eyes changed into a shocked position as he found some now information that he had overlooked when he first read the load of paper with the test results on them,

"however, thanks to the scan, I can be telling you what has changed with little girl. Since you are already knowing most of the changes. I will ignore the ones that you have told me about. Little girl's mind has been altered. It seems that something very primal has been ether added, or more likely, awakened from the depths of her head. However it seems that it is still being dormant and is waiting for a trigger. Unfortunately am not knowing what trigger is being. Really the only other thing that is being different about little girl that you have not told me about, her coccyx has been lengthened by about 3 inches" Jumba read off another page of results. Everyone in the area around him, including Pleakly how was woken up by Jumba's screaming earlier, had blank faces on, when they heard him say coccyx.

"Jumba can you translate the second part of what you just Said into English please" Nani asked calmly,

"ok bigger girl. In short little girl is now having a 3 inch long tail growing out of her back just above her patooky" Jumba said quite casually. This piece of information managed to cause only one thing. It caused Nani to burst out a very simple "what" before she faint right onto the cold, hard metal surface of the floor.

* * *

well there you go another chapter for you all. as you may well be aware i do love to see what you think of my work so please review. however i am having trouble with the main time line of my other story "a differant kind of side effect" but do not worry because i am planning to have side stories for it. example is probabily something similar to a cartoon. you have the main story and then you can devide it into sub stories for the characters. the first one should not take terribly long for me to post up (i hope) so look out for it 


	5. part 5 the countdown begins

well its that time once again for this story to get updated. with its fans really telling me to do so i hope i please them (VAMPIRA i'm talking about you). anyway here it is. here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 5**

**The Countdown Begins**

It was several hours ago when the test results came to everyone's attention, yet no one was use to the news. Admittedly Nani was the one who reacted the worst out of the family by fainting and surprisingly the calmest person of the family was Lilo. Surprising everyone that was still aware of what was going on, she was shocked at the discovery at her tail sure enough, but it was not because she had one, oh no, it was because she remembered having a tail long and flexible enough to go all the way around her waist and then wrap itself around its base, creating the illusion of her having a furry belt around her waist,

"that's how I have always had my tail like. But now what am I suppose to do. Its far too small for me to do that now and if anyone sees it they will call me a freak…well they will call mea freak much more than what they do now"

Lilo said with the hint of worry on her voice.

"oh no this is happening much faster than the scan said it would. Little girl what do you mean when you say that you have always had a tail?" Jumba said trying to get Lilo to remember her real past.

"its like I said I have always had a long, black coloured fur tail. How else would I be able to keep my balance when walking"

"little girl this is not your real memories, these memories must be from that primitive part of your brain. Meaning that it is becoming active which indicates that the trigger is quite close. Anyway you are getting me off subject. Little girl if what you say true, then why is the evidence only showing itself now? And why can you remember using your tail for balance? And finally why did the news of your tail cause your sister to faint and how come she dose not have a tail since she is your sister and both of you have very similar DNA"

Jumba said trying to get Lilo to remember the truth. Lilo had no answers for any of his questions,

"one more thing little girl. You are remembering your favourite picture? The one that has your mother and father in it along with yourself and your sister?" Lilo just nodded " well here it is on my computer. As you can see there is no evidence of your tail in the picture. Now if you sill be looking at the holographic display we can see a 3D image of the picture"

Jumba said as he pushed a button causing a small section of the floor to be replaced by a circular desk with a pure white middle. Then all of a sudden the image of Lilo's favourite picture appeared over the table except it was more of an actual moment in time. You could tell the picture however the image continued in all directions and dimensions. The difference with this image to the picture is that everyone was complete, Lilo's mother, father and Nani had their entire bodies leaning on the full trunk of the palm tree on the beach where the picture was originally taken. You could easily mistake it for the real people except the people in it where much smaller than a normal people, that the people in it where not an inch and that the image was slowly rotating.

"now you do remember when you asked me to create this copy of your picture and the joy that it brung to you when you saw how accurate all the extra bits that where placed on the base picture where" Lilo just nodded "well can you be remembering exactly what you said to me."

"sure I can Jumba. I said that 'it was perfect down to the last detail. That it seemed to be perfect all the way down to a single hair' then you really surprised me by actually zooming into my mothers hair to reveal every single strand of hair. It made me so happy that I cried for ages"

Lilo said as tears of joy appeared on her face remembering that incident.

"well look at the picture now. More importantly look at you in the image, can you see any sign of a tail no matter how small it may be. You can zoom in as much as you like"

Jumba said while motioning to the image of the picture. Lilo seemed confused by the request but went along with it. She moved the image around to the rear of herself and then zoomed the picture right where her tail was coming out. To her utter surprise their was no evidence of a tail in the picture. Surprised and confused at the discovery she started to walk over to the rest of the people gathered in the room. After taking about a dozen steps, for no apparent reason she fell right on her face. Surprising everyone in the room but reassured everyone she was ok, she picked herself back up and started moving over to them again. However just like before she took another dozen steps and then fell right on her face again, but this time Stitch helped her to stand up,

"wow that has never happened to me before"

"little girl. The reason why you are falling all the time is because your centre of gravity has been altered by your new appendage. Now are you believing me that you have not had a tail your entire life"

Jumba asked knowing what the answer would be. Lilo just stood there trying to think straight once again, before coming up with the conclusion,

"your right Jumba I have not had a tail my entire life, but how do I have memorise of using it?"

"I am guessing it is because of your primitive side of your brain. You see it must be giving you those memorise so that you will be able to use it as if you have had it your entire life. Like I said before the primitive part of your brain is becoming activated by some sort of trigger. Now if I examine this part of your brain and the rate of its activation them I can be working out precisely what time the trigger will be here" Jumba said as he started to work on his computer.

With Jumba working on his computer, Pleakly nodding off to sleep every 3 seconds and Nani faint on the floor, Lilo and Stitch had nothing else to do in the ship so they both decided to go back to their room and play on the Playstation 2. As Stitch went through the device Lilo looked back and saw Nani lying on the floor. Not wanting to her sister to wake up full of cramp, she decided to take her sister to her bed. Without realising it Lilo picked up Nani in a cradling position in her arms and then casually walked through the teleportation device. Unknown to Lilo, Jumba saw everything that went on and was now just staring at her exit, jaw slack and all four eyes wide open. The only thing that managed to shake him out of his shock was a small beeping on his computer. Shacking his head and snapping out of his trance he looked at his computer screen to see what it had found. Reading the screen he saw that the computer had a countdown initiated, not a very fancy count down, but a complicated one. The countdown went from hours, to minuets, to seconds, and even tenths of a second. It was timer was displayed right in the middle of the screen with a white background behind it. The blood red numbers of the timer was surrounded with black as dark as coal, a total contradiction to the white that was surrounding the timer. The tenths of seconds where moving too quickly for Jumba to read them and the seconds where not of major use at that point on time. However the minuets and the hours where of a much more use to him. He had no idea why the timer was there or what it was suppose to be telling or warning him about, but he did notice that when the timer would reach zero, it would be exactly midnight, all the way down the tenth of a second exact, that he was something he was pleased about having a clock that was so accurate and never needed readjusting. Then just as fast as it appeared it minimised itself down to a 6 digit timer with the same red colouring on top of a black background and placed itself on the top right hand side of the screen as another file seemed to open up automatically. The file had an ultrasound picture of a human skull displayed in the middle of the screen. At the top of the screen was flashing, black and white, the words "real time", while a red area of the black and white picture appeared. The area was a very small portion of the brain in an area scientist all over the galaxy had only just studying, meaning Jumba had little information on it. The image was magnified replacing the image of the entire skull and the flashing real time words for this one sector of brain, surprisingly the timer that once covered the screen was still visible at its new home at the top right hand corner of the screen. The image showed a small piece of brain slowly becoming active. Seeing this Jumba quickly changed the settings of the image so that it showed a much more detailed picture of this section of brain, it was still black and white but Jumba was able to see every individual stem cell beginning to fire and come to life. This only made Jumba more confused, he knew that it was a part of someone's brain becoming active, however he did not know who it belonged to…or what part of the brain it was. Thinking it was strange that he did not know about this part of the brain he minimized the image and then opened a new file that had everything known about the brain so far. After skimming through it several times and still not coming up with the information he was missing he began to get a little grumpy, going back and forth from the image of this unknown brain to the file that supposedly contained everything that the galaxy knew about the brain he came with the conclusion that the part of the brain that was slowly coming to life was not suppose to be there. Realising what he had just come to and remembering what was wrong with Lilo he came to the conclusion that what he was seeing was actually Lilo's brain.

"hmm the primitive part of little girl's brain. It must have grown, meaning that whatever is wrong with her has already done far too much damage that it is impossible for it to be reversed without fatal consequences. But what is this timer thing all about? What is it trying to tell me? Is it the countdown to this trigger that I predicted? Or is it something else entirely? One thing is for sure though and that is that this timer is linked with the development of this new primitive part of little girl's brain. So it must indeed be a countdown until it is ready, and then all it would be needing is the trigger for it to be complete and become fully activated. My god what will happen to little girl when it is being completed? Will she even be the same little girl once this piece of her brain becomes activated?"

Jumba wondered as he stared at all the information on his computer screen.

For the rest of the afternoon Jumba stayed in his ship trying to figure out what on earth could the trigger of Lilo's transformation be. Lilo and Stitch preoccupied themselves with the Playstation that Hamish had brought them to play. Nani and Pleakly slept peacefully while everyone else was busy that afternoon. All through the afternoon Lilo and Stitch played Soulcalibre 2. At the early stage of the afternoon Lilo kept her dominating win streak over Stitch like it was nothing, but as the day pushed on her mind kept wandering to parts of her body as she thought she felt something change or become uncomfortable. With all of these distractions happening Stitch was able to collect some dignity from Lilo with a win every now and again, but it still made no major difference to the end win to loose ratio. However the full extent of the afternoons gaming and distractions where soon reviled as Lilo stood up to go to the toilet. When she finally made it to her feet, she felt her centre of gravity had dramatically changed from what it was. Her mind knew how to counter it and Lilo had memories of this only happening when she was pretty young. However her determination to remember what her true past was strong enough to keep these fake memories apart from her real ones but she was getting quite tired of having to do it. When she finally reached her feet it was clear to everyone in the room why she lost to Stitch on several occasions and why she lost her balance and almost fell on her butt once she got to her feet. It was her tail it was no longer 3 inches long. It was now long enough to travel all the way around her waist and look like a belt…like how she remembered having it before Jumba showed her that her memorise where indeed wrong. Her tail was also covered in fur and the fur was the same tone of black as her hair on top of her head. Seeing this extra limb sway to and forth from the base of Lilo's night gown made Stitch just stare at it in total shock, and somehow Lilo felt Stitch's eyes penetrate through her gown and stare at the base of her butt, even though she knew that he could not do that. Slowly she turned around and when she saw Stitch's eyes open as wide as saucers she became worried,

"so I take it, it is really obvious then. I hoped that it would not be too long but I guess that I was wrong. But what if I do this" she said as she manoeuvred her tail around her body and then sort of looped it around the base of her tail so that it looked more of a furry belt than an actual tail. The problem with this was that the back of her gown was now over her tail's base showing off her pants to the world. Since Stitch knew what to look for, now that he had actually seen it, it did not fool him in the slightest, but fortunately for Lilo Nani took this time to wake up from her nap that she had thanks to the shock of finding out that Lilo had grown a tail.

"wow I have not taken a nap in the day for a very long time it was quite refreshing. Huh Lilo why are you still in your night gown? It is almost dinner time. Hey where did you get that furry belt? it sort of suits you thanks to it being the same colour as your hair"

Nani said as she walked over to Lilo and then patted her on the head before she went into the bathroom to get ready for dinner. The expression on Lilo's face was of pure shock, she had never thought that hiding her tail as a belt would have been so effective. Stitch too had the same expression on his face, he too never thought that it would be so effective, but then again he thought that because he saw Lilo put her tail in that position so he knew what it really was. After several minuets of staring Lilo realised that her sister was right and that she should get out of her sleeping wear and into some proper clothes. So she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of blue trousers, a fresh pair of pants and a red hoody, one similar to the one she wore when it was snowing at her house. She got her hoody on easily enough but she had to get Stitch to cut a hole in her trousers and pants large enough to allow her tail easy movement, but at the same time it had to be small enough so that no one was able to see that her tail was actually connected to her body, and so that no one was able to see her pants. With the hole now the correct size to allow Lilo to slip her tail through easily she put on the rest of her clothes and then moved her tail into its belt position. As soon as she finished getting dressed Nani came out of the bathroom, as soon as she was out she noticed that Lilo had changed into some clothes,

"that's better Lilo. Now you and stitch go and get ready for dinner and I will get Jumba and Pleakly so that they can join us"

Nani said as she began to walk over to the teleporter. She quickly pressed the on button on the machine and before Lilo and Stitch knew what was going on, Nani had vanished from the room. It did not take Lilo and Stitch long to get ready for dinner. Lilo had to brush her hair while Stitch just had to put on his clothes so that he could pass for a child. As soon as they had managed to get themselves ready Jumba, Pleakly and Nani came back into the room and it appeared that they where all ready as well, so with everyone ready they made their way down to the dining room.

After dinner all of Lilo's party went back up stairs to their room. Lilo and Stitch where a little disappointed that they did not see Hamish. Admittedly Lilo did not want him to see her the way she was at the moment. But he did say to them that he would see them at dinner just to check up on Lilo. She didn't know why but when he said that to her, she felt as if she had known him for a much longer period of time than she really had. But her trail of thoughts was interrupted when the world around her began to spin slightly, not enough to make her loose her balance, but it was enough to make her stumble slightly. Noticing this Stitch asked if she was alright, Lilo just simply smiled and said that she was fine. However not soon after Stitch asked that question when she stumbled yet again, except this time it got the attention of Nani as well as Stitch. The same question was asked again and again Lilo just said that she was fine, Nani looked a little suspicious and recommended that she go outside with Stitch and herself to go and get some air. Believing that it was a good idea, Lilo accompanied Nani and Stitch outside the hotel so that she could get some fresh air. It was hard to explain but the air seemed to be very different in Scotland than it was in Hawaii, the air seemed to be more refreshing thanks to the slight coldness to it. Also all the different smells in the air seemed to be very different to Lilo as well. No longer the strong but enjoyable sent of sea air filled the air, but the sent of pine and very fresh tree sap something that she could only smell when she went into the deepest and most sheltered parts of the forests near her house. Even though it was totally different to what she was use to, Lilo still felt as relaxed and as calm as she did when she was at home and surprisingly enough she noticed the same expression on Stitch's and Nani's faces as well.

'_I suspect that the people in Scotland would feel the same if they went to Hawaii. It must be that they are just so different that it makes you feel like a whole new person'_

Lilo thought as her head began to clear and the world stopped spinning. Then slowly she began to hum aloha-oie, her coping method that she uses when things scare her. Hearing this Stitch instantly knew that something was scaring her, even though she says that there is nothing wrong. However he decided to remain quiet for the moment,

'_even though she is scared, this air seems to be relaxing her a lot. I don't want to ruin this airs effect on her. Lilo has not been this relaxed since we all went to that fair the other day, that is far too long for her to be stressed'_

Stitch thought as he stood beside Lilo. Unknown to ether Lilo or Stitch Nani also knew what it meant when Lilo started to sing aloha-oie, because she use to do the exact same thing when she was Lilo's age and on rare occasions still dose it now. The alluring effect of Lilo's sweet tune seemed to make everyone around her feel all that much better, and with Nani slowly starting up the same song as well, the effects where all the more powerful. But like all good things in life, this sweet harmony of the two girls slowly came to an end as they realised that it was beginning to get late. They stayed just a little longer as they watch the sun slowly faded away beyond the horizon, however unlike Hawaii when the sun was out of sight the day was still there. Confused at this turn of events they decided to go and ask Jumba, since they where going in anyway it was like hitting two birds with one stone.

Upon entering the hotel once again they went back upstairs to their room. As they went up stairs Lilo was receiving a load of curious stares from the other guests at the hotel, however they went unnoticed by Lilo and her family as they where too distracted to notice them. Upon entering their room and closing the door behind them, Jumba came back into the room from his ship with a bit of a worried look on his face.

"little girl where are bei…ah there you are. Am need for you to be coming with me there is something that I must be checking something"

Jumba said as he slowly walked over to Lilo. Upon getting within close proximity of Lilo his faced instantly changed to worry,

"oh no. it has already begun"

"what is it Jumba? What has already started?"

Lilo asked with worry in her voice. Jumba just closed his eyes and slowly began to shack his head,

"when you where coming up stares to room, you where feeling a little faint" Lilo just nodded in agreement "well I found it a little strange, so I went back to continue my investigation. It has been taking me long time but am finally knowing what my computer has been trying to tell me and it is thanks to your ears."

Jumba said as he turned from her and walked over to the bedside table to collect the little face mirror.

"little girl be looking at you ears"

And with that Jumba maundered the mirror to show Lilo her ears. Her ears had not changed that much from the last time. But Lilo did notice something different about them she just could not place it. Taking the mirror from Jumba Lilo looked very closely at her ears. Then it hit her, her ears where now on the top of her head. She now could no longer hide them behind her hair.

"did you know that my ears moved Nani, Stitch?"

Lilo asked.

"well it did not happen when we where at dinner. It must have happened when we where outside. I was too distracted humming aloha-oie like you Lilo and I guess Stitch was too busy listening to the both of us singing. I did notice he had his eyes closed when I was singing it"

Nani said as she looked at Lilo, Stitch nodded his head in agreement with what Nani had said. Lilo just slumped to the ground landing on her patooky. Within one day her life had changed completely yet again, however unlike the last time where Lilo got a new ohanna thanks to Jumba, Pleakly and Stitch. Now she has a whole new body with a secret the not even Lilo could comprehend. She was just about to start sulking again when she remembered that Jumba mentioned that his computer was trying to tell him something,

"Jumba what was it that your computer was telling you"

"um well I am not fully sure. But I know it affects you, I know that involves some sort of trigger and I know that it there is a count down going on and that it will reach the dead line in approximately" Jumba looks at the clock on the bedside table "4 hours. Now that makes it midnight when it happens. So bigger girl what are you wanting to be doing?"

Jumba asked with a little worry in his voice. After hearing this Nani thought for a second before giving her verdict,

"I suppose the only thing we can do now is wait. Lilo, you and Stitch can go to bed now. From the sound of things you will get a disturbed sleep tonight, so you best start getting some sleep now."

"au but Nani it's not even dark outside"

Lilo said pointing out the window. Indeed Lilo was correct, even though the sun went down a while ago there was still quite a lot of light outside.

"that may be Lilo but you are still going to get a bad nights sleep tonight so I suggest that you go to bed now Stitch you are going too because I can see you following Lilo no matter what she turns into just to make sure she stays out of trouble. That and I might need you to wake me, Jumba and Pleakly up if it is a quiet event"

Stitch nodded and gave Nani a salute before picking up Lilo off the floor and taking her to her bed. Sitting on her bed Lilo removed her socks and shoes as well as her trousers and hoody, so that all she was wearing now was her pants and her t-shirt. Covering herself with her covers she looked at Stitch and gave him a pair of puppy dog eyes that told him that she did not want to be alone tonight. Looking back at Nani she gave him a confirming nod telling Stitch that he could sleep beside Lilo tonight. Getting in-between the sheets and the covers Stitch lay there beside Lilo. Surprisingly it was not after Stitch got into her bed that Lilo fell asleep while cuddling Stitch like a teddy bear, and slowly but surly Stitch fell asleep not soon after Lilo. Seeing this everyone else in the room went back to Jumba's ship to plan for the long night ahead of them.

* * *

well i don't normally like to leave cliff hangers but i will here. the chapter you are all waiting for is slowly coming, that i can be sure of. as always please give me your thoughts on my story by the means of reviews, god you never know how adictive they are until you actually get them. thanks in advance to everyone who dose! 


	6. Part 6 Some Big Changes

with halloween upon us all i thought it would be good to do an update. now i have been working on this chapter for some time and i must say i think it is one of my more dramatic chapters, but don't take my word for it read and find out

**

* * *

**

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 6**

**Some Big Changes**

As Lilo and Stitch sleep in the hotel room, Nani, Jumba and Pleakly are all in the red spaceship. Jumba was busy on his computer trying to work out what exactly was the trigger and what it would do to Lilo while Pleakly and Nani where in the bridge of the ship. Nani had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in the bridge a while ago and Pleakly had placed a blanket around her before he started to tidy the bridge,

'_at least I can keep myself busy around here without producing too much worry. It was probably best for Nani to go to sleep because she will most defiantly be up from the time this trigger happens to the time Lilo falls back asleep. Only then will Nani's stress allow Nani to begin to feel better'_

Pleakly thought to himself as he slowly dusted the control panel. Looking at the time on the bridges clock he saw that it was half past eleven

"not long now until this nightmare of ours blossoms to its full glory"

He said quietly to himself before he left the bridge to go and see Jumba. When Pleakly entered the room that Jumba was working in, Jumba did not look up from his computer. Pleakly walked over to the mad scientist and peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing. The first thing that he noticed was that there was a small timer on the top right hand corner of the screen, it had 6 digits on it and the majority of them where going too quickly to be of any use Pleakly thought but the final two where going much slower. They read 26 but with the completion on the numbers beside them, they went down to 25. Looking away from the clock the rest of the screen of filled with facts and figures about something that Pleakly could not figure out, but if he had to guess it was probably something to do with Lilo. It was only now that Jumba noticed his roommate looking over his shoulder,

"what are you doing Jumba"

"am trying to figure out what the trigger is for little girl and what it will be doing to her"

Pleakly thought about what Jumba had said and then thought about Lilo. It was here that he remembered something that Lilo said before she passed out…well if he was told the correct story anyway,

"Jumba didn't Lilo say that she was a werewolf"

"not now Pleakly. This is no time for silly superstitious nonsense. This is being time for science"

"oh then how is science doing?"

"_sigh _is not doing very well. In fact, it has come to a dead end"

"well why don't you try to figure it out with this superstitious nonsense. At least for Lilo?"

"ok I will be doing it…for little girl"

Jumba then got up and went back into the hotel room where the book was last seen.

Though the room was very dark Jumba was still able to see what he was doing, thanks to his extra pair of eyes he is able to see much better in the dark than a simple human but no where near as good as Stitch. Looking around the room he saw that Lilo and Stitch where still sleeping happily on one of the beds in the room. Searching the room a little more he finally found the book that he was looking for, it was placed closed face up on top of the television. Collecting it and going over to the other bed that was vacant he sat down on it, turned on a bedside light and opened it so that he could read from the book. Taking a quick glance at the two sleepy heads he saw that the light had not affected them, so going back to the book he started to read.

Over at the ship Pleakly was still waiting for Jumba to get back into the room and say that he was indeed right. Distracting himself Pleakly was looking at Jumba's computer still trying to make out everything that was on the screen, but really he was looking at the only thing that he understood…the clock on the right hand corner of the screen. The clock was slowly counting down and every second that went by Pleakly was slowly becoming more choriouse as to that was taking Jumba so long to get the book. Eventually Pleakly got bored of waiting for Jumba to come back, so he decided to finish his cleaning of the bridge. Getting back at the bridge he saw that Nani was tossing and turning in the seat that she was sleeping in, thinking it for the best Pleakly decided to wake Nani up from her slumber.

Jumba had just read through the introduction of the book and was quite interested in the subject of the supernatural but he also knew that all this fake information was probably going to rot his brain but he would continue to read this book just in case it did hold the answers that he was seeking, which he was beginning to believing that it was true. Glancing over at Lilo and Stitch he saw that the two where still sleeping happily and peacefully. Seeing this he went back the book.

Back at the ship, in the room that Pleakly had left just moments ago. The computer that Jumba had been working on started to activate again from its sleeping position. The screen booted back up to reveal the picture of the human brain that Jumba had been working on earlier as well as the little countdown clock in the corner of the screen. Then without warning the small clock changed back to its original position. It went back into the middle of the screen with its black border around it really emphasised the clock. The only thing that the clock showed was a countdown. A simple countdown with a major problem when the countdown reaches zero. There was nothing stopping this countdown and Nani's nightmare would become reality in a mere 10 minuets.

Pleakly arrived in the bridge to see Nani tossing and turning in the chair that was acting as her bed for the time being. Wanting to get her up anyway Pleakly rushed over to her and started to shake her awake. After several moments of Pleakly shaking her Nani shot opened her eyes and gave quite a loud gasp startling Pleakly. After several moments of heavy breathing from Nani and some comforting from Pleakly Nani finally began to relax and calm down.

Slowly but surly Jumba was finally collecting some missing pieces of this puzzle around him. He was also getting more and more into this supernatural nonsense.

"who would be knowing that this superstitious nonsense is actually quite interesting. I have read or glanced at more or less every book in the galactic federations main library and some of the minor ones as well, but I have never read about these werewolf peoples before"

Jumba said quietly to himself as he continued to read through this book that Lilo bought from a airport.

"wow Nani that must have been one of heck of a nightmare. I have never known you to get so worked up over a dream before"

Pleakly said as Nani finally stopped breathing hard and returned to her somewhat normal self.

"I know, I have never had a nightmare like that before. Its strange though I have not had a nightmare in such a long time I can't remember how long ago it was"

"well can you remember what your nightmare was about. I read somewhere that it will make you feel better if you talk about it"

"its strange but I can't remember anything about it. Normally when Lilo has a nightmare she can remember something about it but I can't remember anything about my one. "_gasp" _LILO"

Nani said before she got up and started to head off to her hotel room with Pleakly following her.

Back at Jumba's computer the computer it was continuing the countdown. The only problem for the family was that the countdown did not have long to go. In fact the countdown was all the way down to the remaining few seconds …10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...

Lilo's eyes shot open. She made no other movement except the opening of her eyes. She slowly sat up and got out of her bed, her eyes not making any movement of any kind she was not even blinking. It was like she was in a trance. She started to move to the door of the room but she made no sound as she moved. Jumba was too busy reading Lilo's book trying to figure out what was the trigger of Lilo's curse to notice the ghost like movement of Lilo as she walked over to the door. Upon getting to the door she turned the handle and simply walked out of the door and into the corridor.

Jumba finally found the piece of information that he was looking for. He found that the curse of Lilo's is triggered by the light of a full moon. Though he kept reading because he was fascinated by this ancient werewolf stuff. As he read on Nani came running into the room being followed by Pleakly. When she saw that Lilo was not in her bed she made sure that everyone in the room noticed that fact,

"WHERE IS LILO!"

This sudden scream shock Jumba back to reality and away from his book,

"huh what? What is going on"

"Jumba where is Lilo. It looks like you are comfortable there. You must have noticed that Lilo was gone"

"what little girl being is right the…hey where is little girl?"

Jumba said when he noticed that Lilo was not in her bed. From both Nani's and Jumba's words Stitch got up and instantly started to smell for Lilo. However his search came to nothing. He could not find Lilo's scent. So thinking fast he decided to try and find a scent that should not be there. This tactic proved to be most fruitful since he managed to find a scent that should not be in the room…and to make it even better it was a very fresh scent too.

"Nani, Jumba I can find Lilo"

Stitch said in his native language. This put a relieve face on Jumba and a confused face on Nani. But looking at Jumba's face and the determined face on Stitch, Nani was able to put two and two together and was able to figure it out.

Within moments the room door was flung open and Stitch ran right out of it, being followed by Nani, Jumba and Pleakly. They came to the end of the hall where the corridor went off in several directions. Taking a few sniffs in each corridor Stitch was finally able to catch this strange scent going down the corridor to the left of the group. The corridor that lead to the stairs. To the main entrance of the hotel. The only light that they had to guide then was the fire escape sine's in the corridors. Eventually they came to the staircase that lead down stares to the entrance hall, it was here that they heard the main door open…or closed, they could not tell from where they where, the only thing that they cared about was that the person was probably the person that Stitch was tracking, which they all hoped was Lilo. There where no other noises in the building, but there where lights on which made going down the stairs easier for the whole group. Except for Stitch who just jumped down the stairs in one bound before going through the door after the smell.

When the rest of the group reached the leader of the pack they almost tripped over him. Stitch was just staring at the source of the scent. He was staring at Lilo. Nani was about to say something when she noticed Lilo just staring up at the sky. It was like she was waiting for something but Nani did not know what it was. When Jumba saw this he was also confused, but when he noticed that there was no moon in the sky he remembered everything that he had read just moments ago,

"bigger girl we must be getting little girl inside and away from any windows. If the light of the full moon hits little girl then she will indeed turn into a werewolf"

Jumba said with a voice that told Nani that if she did not do what he said then his prediction would come true. She simply nodded her head and started to move towards Lilo.

As she did this something happened that no one wanted to happen. As Nani managed to get within arms length of her the moon came out from behind the clouds that it was hiding from. The strange thing about this was that the first place that the moon light seemed to hit was Lilo's face. As soon as the moon light hit Lilo's face her tail sprung out from under her night gown. This did not stop Nani from getting closer to Lilo as she tried to get Lilo out of the moon light. She was about to reach out and grab Lilo when Jumba grabbed her arm and yanked Nani away from Lilo,

"Jumba what are you doing"

"it is being far too late now. The best we can do now is stay out of her sight"

Jumba said as he continued to pull Nani away from Lilo. The only thing that Nani was able to do was watch as Jumba continued to pull her away from Lilo. Nani took her eyes away from Lilo for just a moment to see where Pleakly and Stitch where. Pleakly was no where in sight but she did notice the main door of the hotel slowly closing. Looking around a little more she saw Stitch still standing where he was last standing…at the base of the steps that lead to the main door of the hotel some 20 meters away from the spot that Lilo was standing in. Jumba managed to get Nani into the hotel even with the constant complaining and struggling from Nani. But to no avail, because just when Jumba managed to get Nani back into the hotel they heard a sound that chilled them to the bone so many times over that you could have thought that their bones contained permafrost instead of calcium. As soon as it started Nani managed to break free from Jumba's surprisingly strong grip and sprinted out of the building and back into the line of fire.

Hamish was walking towards his room after a very long day of fixing the lift that had broken down earlier. Though the manager said that it was ok to leave for the night Hamish was stubborn about getting it finished and now he was regretting his stubbornness when he saw that it was midnight…but at least he got the elevator working again. He was wearing a plain white short sleeved t-shirt, that was clean this morning but now it was splattered with oil stains everywhere. He was wearing a pair of black combat trousers and he was glad that he did because they got the most amount of oil coated over them,

"man I am really dirty. I best have a shower before I hit the hey. Don't want to get the room cleaners angry at me…again"

He said cheerfully to himself as he came to his door. He was opening his door when he heard the sound that had been waiting for since the day that Lilo got attacked by that giant wolf. Quickly gaining energy he rushed into his room and collected his holster. This holster was black in colour and had a brown belt that looked very comfortable to wear, except it would not fit around his waist. Another strange thing about this holster was that it did not belong to a gun. The holster was far too long to belong to a gun and with it going diagonally down his back it would prove useless if it did hold a gun. No this holster belonged to a sword. Hamish ran off to a wardrobe on the other side of the room and opened a special section in the back of it. There in that special compartment was a very long and shiny sword. It was a broadsword and it looked very sharp.

"right where I left ya."

Taking it out and placing it in his sword holster he ran out of his room and towards the main door where he thought the sound came from…or at least to get him outside.

Stitch was staring at Lilo wondering what was happening to her. He wanted to go over and take Lilo out of this nightmare but something in his mind prevented his body from moving. No matter how hard he wanted to move over to Lilo something held him back and he did not know what it was. Jumba had just pulled Nani back into the hotel, but Stitch did not see any of it, he just knew from all the complaining that Nani was doing to Jumba. As he continued to watch Lilo he noticed that her nightgown seemed to be slowly rising up her body, it has risen from her ankles to the middle of her lower leg. The arms and shoulders of her night gown seemed to be slowly ripping as her upper torso looked like it was expanding in size. Every part of her skin that Stitch could see seemed to be slowly covering in black fur that matched the hair on her head. Then something very painful happened that caused Lilo to scream in pain. Her feet seemed to more than double in size along with the rest of her body casing the already stretched to the limit nightgown to explode into countless pieces of cloth revealing her fur covered body. Her hands became much bigger in size and produced very sharp looking claws. But the most painful looking change was in her face, her face exploded in length as it produced a snout to complete the transformation. As the snout formed Lilo's scream changed from a cry of pain to a howl that managed to send shivers down Stitch's back. The transformation was complete, their was no trace of Lilo now. Within the space of several seconds a once sweet little girl became this giant dog like monster, though not as big as the one that they previously encountered.

As Nani ran out into the cold air once more she lost her breath. But it was not because of the cold air. It was because of the creature that stood where her sister once stood and the fact that their was no sign of Lilo apart from the shredded cloths where that creature stood.

"no it can't be"

She noticed Stitch still standing in the same spot . Going over to him she spun him around and was about to ask him the most obvious question possible. But when she saw the fear on his face she knew the answer to her question. Looking back at Lilo, Nani saw that she had moved. Looking around Nani managed to find her sister some 5 meters away from where she was originally standing slowly stretching her legs. Then Lilo noticed her and Stitch together on the ground. Facing them she slowly began to walk to wards them on all fours just like a normal dog…or wolf. Nani could not see much of her sisters body thanks to the dark sky and the darkness of her fur, but she could hear a low growl coming from that direction.

Lilo stop her advance on the two people on the ground in front of her. Crouching down into a pouncing position getting ready for the strike. Within a blink of an eye Lilo had started on her assault on the two helpless people in front of her. She was almost on top of them when she felt herself being smashed into before flying away in the opposite direction. Looking over Nani saw that it was Hamish who had just saved them from Lilo's pounce,

"Nani what are you doing out her so late"

Nani gave him no answer she was still too shocked at the fact that Lilo had just tried to pounce on her. Hamish did not bother to wait for an answer. He just called Jumba over to get Nani and Stitch out of the area. Once he collected the both of them Hamish turned around to see the creature getting up from the ground. Then in one perfect motion the creature started to sprint full speed right at him. Getting out of the way just in time the creature sprinted past Hamish.

"now calm down. Your just confused so why don't you come with me and get something to drink"

Hamish said already knowing the answer. The creature turned around and charged at Hamish once again, this time catching Hamish with its claws as it went past.

"well that proves that you are no longer human. So how would you like to have a taste of my BLAZING STAINLESS STEEL!"

And with that Hamish drew his sword out of its holster and charged at the creature. The creature dodged Hamish's attach and tried to pounce on him from the side, but Hamish allowed his momentum to push him forward and out of the attack. Both the creature and the man where at a stand still. Nether of them could get the upper hand on the other. Hamish was too quick for the creature to get a hold of and at the same time he could not get a good shot of the creature with his sword. It was a stale mate, but this heat would not last much longer, because Hamish was beginning to quickly tire out while the creature seemed to have an almost endless supply of energy. Both players had managed to score small cuts on the other but nothing more than that.

As the battle raged on between the two, Nani and Stitch once again managed to get out of Jumba's grasp and went out to the battle ground. What they saw scared them to the point of no return. They saw Hamish wielding a big sword with stains of blood all over it. They saw Lilo with cuts all over her body, but they did not look as bad as the ones that where all over Hamish. The two competitors where just staring down each other trying to figure out the others next move. It was here that the two watchers wanted to save someone's life without knowing the consequences,

"Hamish don't do it! That creature is Lilo!"

They both shouted at the same time. This produced a distraction that Hamish would rather not have had. For when he turned around to look at the two people Lilo took that chance and pounced on Hamish. She dug her claws right into the chest of Hamish and pinned him onto the ground. Hamish made no sound as he lay there motionless with his eyes closed and the holes all over his chest area bleeding like there was no tomorrow. This caused Nani and Stitch to gasp with such horror that they did not even realise that Lilo was already pouncing on the two of them. Before they knew what had happened they where both on the ground and staring into the golden eyes of their executioner. Nether one of them could move from the weight that was being pressed down on them and from the sheer fear that they where feeling. The creature, with its moon lit teeth revealed, raised its paw and was about to strike. Both Nani and Stitch closed their eyes and prepared themselves for the pain that would come with this final blow…but it never came. Slowly they both opened their eyes to see the creature still towering over them. Still with its claw poised to attack, dripping with blood from its previous fight. But the claws did not move from the position that they where in. As Nani and Stitch opened their eyes even more they noticed that their was something different about its face. The expression on the face of this monster had changed somewhat since the last time they saw it but they did not know what was different about it. Then very carefully and slowly, so as not to do anything wrong, Nani simply and softly utter one simple word,

"Lilo?"

This caused something that nether of them expected, they saw a single tear fall from the creatures face as it lowered its paw and covered its fangs once more. Nani slowly began to raise her hand towards the creatures face with eyes that said it was ok to cry, when the creature ran off into the woods all the while a small whimper could be heard as it disappeared into the darkness of the trees. Both of them too confused to do anything except lie there with their eyes open wide. They did not notice Jumba walk towards them with Hamish over his shoulder and a quick bandage made from a pair of curtains around his chest,

"bigger girl, 626 you must be helping me take nice man to ship so that we can fix him up"

This snapped them back to reality, getting up they quickly helped Jumba take Hamish to the ship, all the time wondering what had just happened with that monster. As they enter the hotel once more they all heard a wolfs howl that held a lot of sadness in it, yet only Nani and Stitch knew who its was from.

"Lilo"

* * *

well how that for you all. happy with the update? well review and tell me...please 


	7. Part 7 Several Surprises and a Stranger

shock, shock, horror. i have been able to update again within a week. scary i know but that is how the world works. sometimes you get ideas sometimes you don't. anyway a small point i want to mention before you all start reading, and that is to thank readerpal for mentioning that age rating thing. i would have left it as it was if you had not said anything, so i want to say thanks. now with that over with all that is left is my story. enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 7**

**Several Surprises and a Stranger**

Running through the woods Lilo did not know where to go. It was pitch black and yet Lilo could see clearer than she has ever been able to see in her life, but at the same time it was also fuzzy. She had no control over what she was doing and she did not bother to try and change that fact. After running for endless hours on end she saw herself run into a clearing in the woods that bordered with a big lake. Walking over to the lake she tilted her head into it to get a drink, she did not think it strange that she could not see her reflection in the water, nor that she had just ran the entire night without feeling tired in the slightest. After her drink she walked over to a moss cushioned area in the cover of the trees where she lay down before everything went dark.

The sweet and soft sound of birds chirping, began to rouse Lilo from her slumber. Coming round she felt the soft fur of someone she knew was sleeping with her. Coming round even more she could smell the fresh sent of a pine forest, along with the sent of cool water,

"hmm Stitch why did Nani open the window?"

Lilo asked sleepily. When She did not receive an answer, she made herself come round even more and forced her eyes open. The sudden boom of light caused her to quickly close her eyes and then shield them with her hands. It was here that something did not feel right. Slowly uncovering her eyes once more and allowed them to get use to the bright light that surrounded her she looked at her hands and screamed in disbelief.

It had been several hours since the fight between Hamish and Lilo, Jumba was in the medical bay fixing all the wounds that Hamish had encountered during his fight. Nani and Stitch where also their looking on as Hamish slowly began to get better. With the attitude in the ship more depressing than anything that has ever happened to them, the only thing that Pleakly thought would be useful to everyone was to try and get some sleep. So going over to Nani he suggested it to her.

"Pleakly do you honestly think that I can sleep with everything that has happened tonight? No is the simple answer to that question. Besides Jumba might need my help with Hamish"

Nani said as she continued to look on has Jumba finished repairing the last wound in Hamish's chest.

While Nani and Pleakly talked Stitch walked away from the medical bay. He was heading towards the main entrance of the ship all the while thinking about what had happened just hours ago.

'_man this night has been really confusing…and worrying. But what happened when Lilo had us on the ground. She must have been nanoseconds away from finishing me and Nani in a single blow when she stops. Something must have clicked in her head that what she was doing was wrong. For her to be able to do that she must have a really strong mind. Or maybe it was because me and Nani are people that she really cares about and her mind will just not let her kill us. Well whatever the reason it must be a really strong feeling. I wonder how strong?"_

Stitch thought as he walked around the ship. Eventually he came to the main entrance of the ship. He opened the door to allow himself access to the forest that surrounded the ship. Exiting the ship Stitch sat down at the bottom of the ramp and stared at the full moon that filled the night sky as he continued to think about the nights events.

Jumba had just finished sewing up the last wound in Hamish's chest. Now all that he needed to do was replace the missing blood that Hamish needed to live. Jumba was actually quite impressed that Hamish lasted as long as he did because according to his calculations Hamish must have lost about 2 pints of blood during the fight alone. Then he lost another 3 possibly more through the holes in his chest as he was taken to Jumba's ship. As far as he knew, a human body cannot really survive on less than half's its blood, so on average that's about 4 pints. While Hamish was somehow managing to survive on about 3, possible less, pints of blood,

"this person is an excellent example of the human bodies ability to survive, even when it is running on such low volumes of blood. Most medical knowledge of the human race says that this person should be ether dead or having severe brain damage, but he is having no sign of having brain damage and is certainly not dead."

Jumba said to himself as he left the room. He had done everything that he could do and now the only thing to do now is wait for Hamish to regain consciousness.

Lilo was looking at her hands in disbelief. Her hands where not hands anymore, they where now claws. Not only that but her hands where covered in black fur very similar to the colour of her hair. Looking over the rest of herself she noticed that her entire body was covered in this black fur and her feet resembled wolf feet,

'_my god what has happened to me!'_

Lilo thought as she continued to look at her body. Only now did she realise that she was not wearing her night gown,

'_well all this fur is useful for something at least'_

She thought to herself as she examined the fur on her body. Wondering if her face has changed she started to feel it, but is unable to decide if anything has changed due to the fur on her hands. Noticing the crystal clear lake right beside her she wondered over to it to check her face out. As soon as she reached the lake her question was answered. Yes her face had also changed along with her body and it was just as bad as the rest of her body. She now had a snout similar to a dog's and her face was covered with the same fur that covered the rest of her body. Seeing her face in the reflection brought back her dream that she had the night before.

"dose this mean that my dream really happened? No it could not happen. I would never be able to hurt anyone. Especially Lilo, Stitch or Hamish"

Lilo said to herself. But upon looking closer at her claws Lilo noticed that their was a scrap of clothing attached to it. Taking a quick sniff of it she could easily smell the oil stains that where all over it. But she could also smell the scent of the person that the cloth belonged to. Hamish

"so it is all true them. I did attack Hamish really badly. And…and I also attacked Nani…and Stitch"

Lilo uttered to herself before she curled up into a ball and started to sob quietly to herself.

Jumba was walking through his ship wondering where Stitch was. The sun had come up some time ago and no one knew where Stitch was. Coming to the main entrance of the ship Jumba noticed that the ramp was down. Thinking that Stitch might have left to go look for Lilo, he quickly went down it. When he reached the bottom he saw that Stitch was sleeping on the grass just to the left of the ramp. Thinking it best to let Stitch sleep Jumba picked him up and took him off to the medical bay where there was an empty bed for him to rest on. As soon as he placed Stitch down Stitch started to stir in his sleep. Not wanting to disturb him any more Jumba started to head to the door. As he walked past Hamish he stopped to see how Hamish was doing. As Jumba looked over Hamish he noticed that his pulse was much stronger than when it was a few hours ago,

"this is good to see. He seems to be making a full recovery. Should not be long before he is waking up"

Jumba said to himself as he observed the heart monitor. Just then Nani came into the room right behind Jumba,

"so how is Hamish doing?"

"bigger girl. He seems to be making a full recovery and at a much faster race that I thought he would. It will not be taking too much longer before he is to be waking up"

"well that's good to hear. I see that you where able to find Stitch then"

"yes. He was sleeping at the bottom of the entrance ramp. Must have went out to look at the moon some time last night and then just fell asleep."

"at least some of us managed to get some. I have tried to sleep. But I just can't"

"you know I could give you some tranquilliser to help you"

"there is no point now. Now that it is day time once more I will just work on finding Lilo"

Nani said with a depressed look on her face. Jumba looked over to Nani and was about to comfort her when she gave a yelp and pulled her hand away from the table. Jumba was about to ask something when he heard a deep and rough laugh coming from the bed. Looking down Jumba saw that Hamish's hand was where Nani's had just been. Also his eyes where closed but he did have a big grin on his face.

"Hamish! You nearly gave me a heart attack"

Nani spat at the person lying on the bed. This caused Hamish to open his eyes and look at Nani still with the big grin on his face,

"just trying to calm you down lass. But it appears that it did the opposite. Urgh how long was I out"

Hamish said still facing Nani and Jumba. Looking over at one of the computers Jumba noticed that it was past 6am. Making it that Hamish was out for around 6 hours

"well I best get up. I've got to get to the hotel…hey where an I exactly"

"you are in Jumba's space ship"

Nani said to Hamish. This produced a very worried looking Jumba, but Hamish said nothing he just nodded before trying to get up. As he sat up he instantly fell back down of the bed and grasped his rib cage,

"I would not be getting up if I where you. You received multiple injuries in your chest area and some of them where in critical areas like your lungs. But you are an amazing person. Even with all my advance medical equipment you should not be awake for at least another 24 hours. Also why are you not being freaked out now that you know about my ship? And why did Nani tell you that secret anyway?"

Jumba asked Hamish. Hamish just sighed before he let his secret out to another person.

"its because I am a good friend with Cobra Bubbles…that and I know about the Galactic Federation. You see I am a former commando of the Royal Marines. I was one of the most skilled solders in the force and because of that fact I was sent to Roswell as some sort of transfer agreement between the United States and the United Kingdom, I didn't bother to ask any questions. There I met Cobra Bubbles and we instantly became good friends. Though I was much more laid back kind of person than Cobra we still somehow managed to get along. Anyway to cut a long story short I was there with Cobra when the Grand Council Woman of the Galactic Federation came to Roswell. Not long after that incident I was transferred back to the United Kingdom and up until about a week ago I have not spoken to Cobra since."

This bit of information really surprised Jumba and would have surprised Nani too if she was not told this story on the journey from the airport to the hotel.

Lilo was still curled up in a ball. Still crying to herself. When she heard the bushes rustle behind her. Looking up quickly her instincts told her to get out of sight. She did not know where this feeling came for and right now did not want to argue with it. Quickly she jumped up into a nearby tree, some 15 feet up into it where their was a great deal of leaves to give her very good cover. As her breathing slowed to a standstill as well as her pulse, the only movement that her body allowed her to do was the same movement that the leaves produced as they moved in the wind. As she watched the area where she was moments ago, the rustling grew louder before finally revealing the culprit of the sound. It was a small and simple rabbit. Even though Lilo knew the identity of it something in her told her that she already knew that it was coming here. Still not getting down from the tree she watched the rabbit as it slowly hopped towards the lake. Eventually it started to drink. This was the chance that Lilo was waiting for. Not knowing what was going on or what was happening, Lilo quickly jumped out off the tree and landed right on top of the rabbit, then before she knew what she had done the rabbit lay motionless on the ground with several slashes over it. She picked it up and opened her mouth. She was so close to reaching her mouth with the hand that contained her prey. Having her eyes closed she did not know what she was doing. The rabbit was dangling above her mouth when the wind released a small gust of wind allowing several hairs from the rabbit to land on Lilo's nose. This caused a disturbance, bringing her back into the knowing of what her body was doing. Opening her eyes she saw the rabbit above her head,

"aah was I about to eat that! Urgh that's disgusting!"

Lilo said as she threw the rabbit into the lake. It was here that her stomach growled with hunger.

"no way am eating raw meat! I will just haft to find some berries or something"

She said to herself before picking herself up and started on her quest to find something to eat.

Under orders by the doctor Hamish was lying in the bed that was designated to him in the medical wing. He tried to tell him that he has experienced much worse wounds than what he had now, but nether Jumba nor Nani would have any of it and not wanting to make them annoyed he accepted his fate. So while the peacefulness of the ship took over him all he could think about was the battle between that creature…that werewolf and himself.

"how could I let myself get so distracted that I did not see that thing pounce on me. Man what was it that got me so distracted in the first place? I can remember everything of the battle up until we started to stare each other down, then everything goes black. Well one thing is for sure, I will tango with it again. And when we next meet it will be you who is lying on your back in a medical wing"

Hamish said threateningly to the ceiling of the room, while shacking his fist to emphasise that threat.

Nani was with Jumba in another section of the ship. Jumba was going over his now favourite book ever trying to see if he could find an antidote of the werewolf curse. While Nani was looking out one of the ships windows wondering where on earth Lilo was. As she looked out of the window she did not notice Pleakly come into the room being followed close behind by a very depressed looking Stitch. The both just sat down on one of the available seats next to Nani. Trying to think of something to cheer up everyone in the room, Pleakly mentioned that breakfast will soon be over in the hotel. This only increased the silence in the room,

'_well that sure worked'_

He thought to himself before he slouched even more on the seat. Stitch's mind was far too preoccupied to even realise where in the ship he was. He wanted to stay up all night and try to get his mind sorted, but worry and the strange sort of comfort that he got from the moon must have put him to sleep. His mind was trying to answer a stream of answers that never seemed to end. The main one being was why he was taking it so very, very bad. For some reason he did not feel complete. All his body was working properly as far as he could tell and he did not have a fever. But something was missing. He did not have the enthusiasm that he normally had. Heck he did not have the will to think of anything else except all the questions that where swarming his mind. All he did know was that Lilo was gone and because of that something must have left when she did…but what? That was the question on his lips.

After hunting around the area and thanks to her noise, Lilo was able to find enough edible food to keep her going for the day she reckoned. After having her fill, which was quite a bit more than she expected, she found a small hole in the base of one of the nearby trees. So she placed the remaining fruit in there and then placed a rock in front of the hole so as not to have any animals eating her gatherings. Now that she had one thing off her mind she could focus on the many other things that took its place. For some reason Lilo did not feel quite as energetic as she normally did. She also felt that there was something missing, and that feeling was not the same feeling that she was feeling when she thought about her ohanna. She knew that this feeling was something else entirely but for some reason could not figure it out. She felt quite depressed but she figured that it was because of her being so far away from her ohanna. Lilo was too busy thinking about her worries that she did not notice a light rustle behind her. As the rustling got closer it was only then that she heard it but she knew all too well that it was too late to get out of site. So trying her best she went on all fours and pretended to be a wolf. She turned around to see what was coming up behind her…only to find that no one was there and that the rustling had stopped. With a sigh of relief Lilo got back onto her two legs,

"man that was lucky. I was sure that someone or something was sneaking up behind me. Man it felt so weird walking on all fours like that, but I guess I might want to get use to it so that I can act like a dog whenever I need to"

So for the rest of the day Lilo practised walking on all fours trying to distract herself from the emptiness that filled her for reasons that she did not know. While over at the ship Jumba was busying himself by finishing Lilo's book. Nani and Pleakly tried to keep their minds distracted by keeping busy…and keeping Hamish in bed by orders of Jumba. Stitch at first did not do anything except mope around the ship. But eventually he got up the idea that he should start looking for Lilo, so he was on top of the ship trying to find Lilo by the use of his ears, nose and eyes. However that proved to be useless, so he went of to the radar computer and looked through the last 24 hours of data to try and find Lilo, but it was proving much more difficult that he originally thought it would.

As the day neared the end, Lilo began to feel strange. She felt stronger, faster and more alert than ever. It was then that Lilo heard another rustle coming from behind her. Looking around once again she still saw no one there, however the bushes seemed to look somewhat distorted. Looking a little harder she began to notice something that looked like a figure standing there. Still not sure that what she was seeing was really there she kept staring at the area where this distortion was. She was about to mover hand out and touch the anomaly when the moon began to rise up from the horizon. Pain began to surge from her stomach causing her to double over in pain as she resisted the beginning of her transformation.

"no I won't do it. I won't transform! I could kill someone when I am in werewolf form. I cannot allow myself to change!"

Lilo grunted as she struggled with her transformation. Closing her eyes she continued the struggle with herself, unfortunately for her the beast within her was slowly winning. Eventually she could no longer feel what is going on, but she was still able to make out some of the noises that surrounded her. She could here her bones slowly changing into position and changing. But then she heard something that she did not expect, she heard someone talking,

"she was able to hold onto the day form for a much longer time than any other human I have ever seen. She is still holding on right now, but is evident that she is loosing… …yes I have been watching her all day and she has indeed kept her humanity. She killed a rabbit but stopped herself for eating it. Yet she has also been embracing it… …well she has been walking on all fours getting use to it… …yes its very strange indeed… …very well I will bring her to you"

And with that Lilo could no longer hear anything. She felt her grip slipping and knew that she would be a werewolf in a matter of moments. But then she felt something strange. She felt all this rage that had built during her transformation, vanish into thin air. She felt her grip slowly return to her and the pain slowly subside. She was about to risk a peak of the area once again, when all of a sudden she felt herself being picked up. Opening her eyes she saw a woman with long pointed ears, much longer than the ones that where on her ownhead. The woman had slightly glowing yellow eyes that gave a very calm and caring look to her. The woman had long blue hair, but it was a much deeper shade of bluethan the hair that was all over Stitch. But the most strange thing about this woman was her skin colour…her skin was also blue, but a much lighter shade of blue than her hair. It was even lighter than Stitch's hair but it seemed to suit her somehow. Lilo was about ask her what was going on when she fell fast asleep,

"sleep well…my little werewolf"

Was all this woman said before she started on her way through the forest.

Over at the ship, Stitch had just found the records of the radar activity during the hours of in question. But what he was really happy to see was that he found a trail of blips that seemed to go off in one direction for a very long time. Doing some quick calculations Stitch was able to work out that the beginning of the blip trail was at the hotel. This made Stitch very happy. He had found the trail that he was looking for. He had found Lilo. Now all he had to do was work forward from the beginning of the trail to the end of it. There he would find Lilo.

* * *

well there you all are. another chapter for you. please tell me what you think of it. what you liked, what you hated, what you did not understand or anything else that you want to comment on about my story. something i need to say before i go. all the stuff about Roswell and hamish being transfered there is as far as i am aware totally fiction, like most...sorry all of my story (as far as i am aware). i just put it there to give hamish more history. hope to write for you all again soon. 


	8. Part 8 The Lecture

more updates for everyone. there is a is a reason why this chapter is called the lecture and i am sorry about it. but the next chapter and possibly the chapter after that will be much more interesting i sware. i just needed to get all this information out of the way or else this story misht get even more confusing that it already is.

**

* * *

**

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 8**

**The Lecture**

The sky had just turned into night but with there being no window in the medical bay of the ship, Hamish did not know this. He just lay there in the medical bed that he was given while he recovered. The only problem was that he did not like the thought of a werewolf running about the place,

'_Man I hate to think what is happening out there with that werewolf running about free. I need to do something about it, but I can't leave this place. Nani, her uncle and aunty, and Kenny have been really nice to me and I don't want to hurt their feelings, but I can't just stay here! What if that thing kills someone!',_

"_sigh _I am truly sorry. But I must stop that thing"

And with that said Hamish got out of bed and started to wonder the ship as he tried to find the exit. Coming to the end of a corridor and into a room he saw what looked like a stainless steel door frame in the centre of the room, beside it was a computer. Going over to the computer he saw that the screen was black, but it had a sentence in green writing on the top left hand corner. The sentence said "activate teleport system?" and beside it was the letter Y and the letter N. Knowing a little of alien technology and from curiosity he pressed Y on the keyboard of the computer. Suddenly the door frame had what looked like a wave of green water in it. Trapped by some unknown force. Going over to it he place his hand on the substance to try and feel it. But instead his hand just passed right through it. Becoming braver he shoved his head into it to see where it went, He found that it lead to Nani's hotel bedroom. Bringing the rest of his body through the portal he looked back to see it…but it was not there,

"guess it was a one way trip"

He said quietly to himself before he started on his way out of the bedroom. He was about to open the door when he realised that he was not wearing a t-shirt. Thinking that it would be bad to go out into a busy hotel without something covering his upper body he went into the bathroom and collected one of the bathrobes that the hotel supplied its customers. With it covering the majority of his chest he set out to his bedroom to get something better on his chest.

With the discovery of Lilo's trail everyone was gathered around the radar computer that Stitch was working on. Surprising everyone there the trail went on for a long time, finally coming to a stop some 100 kilometres away. Going over to a map of Scotland they saw that it was very close to a place called loch Ness.

"right Stitch we now know where Lilo is, what was your next move?"

Nani asked the person in control of the search. This caused Stitch's ears to drop,

"I did not think that far. I thought she was not going to be very far away. I was going to go look for her with this information, but it would take me quite a bit of the night to get to where Lilo is right now, so I have no idea"

Stitch said to Nani in his native language. Jumba had to translate quite a bit of it for Nani and Pleakly but they all got the message eventually. With this information in hand the group sat and tried to think of the next step of the plan.

With a black T-shirt covering his upper body he realised that he left his sword back on that space craft of Jumba's. so going back into the room he tried to search for the device that got them to the ship in the first place. After a small search for something that looked more alien than human, he realised that it would haft to look human or the cleaning ladies might get suspicious. So he started looking for something that was out of place. This search became much more fruitful. He found what appeared to be a DVD player placed beside the TV, and since it had no wires of any kind coming out of it, it looked quite suspicious. Pressing a button on it brought the green portal back to life once again and knowing where it went he walked right through it without question. Appearing back in the room with the controls to the device. He knew where he was…he was back in the spaceship. Upon entering the medical bay be saw that his sword was sitting on a table on the opposite wall from his bed. He was about to collect it when he began to hear voices coming down the hall. Quickly he placed his boots on the floor in front of his bed and then climbed back into it. He closed his eyes just as the door opened.

It had been several hours since anyone last looked at Hamish so Pleakly and Nani went to check on him. Upon entering the room they saw that Hamish was asleep in his bed,

"good he is still here. I had the weirdest feeling that he had left but I guess all this stress is getting to me"

Nani said as she sat down on a chair next to the table where the sword lay.

"well I'm not surprised that your stress is getting to you. You have not slept since this whole incident happened"

Came Pleakly's reply. This got Hamish confused,

'_why would Nani be so stressed? She knows that I am fine. It must be something else that she is worried about"_

"come on Nani lets go see if Jumba and Stitch have got a plan yet. Maybe we can give them some ideas, after all getting to this loch Ness place is difficult when it's so far away"

"ok Pleakly. I just hope that Lilo is ok."

Nani said before she left the room after Pleakly. Hamish opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. Hearing this made his skin crawl,

'_so something has happened to that sweet kid Lilo. Maybe that creature took her! But why would it do that? It has no need for a hostage. Werewolves work in mysterious ways and no one can understand them. This just gives me a bigger cause to track it down and kill it. That creature must have taken Lilo to loch Ness, how they found that out is beyond me but this ship dose hold a lot of technology.'_

Hamish said as he put his boots back on and collected his sword. He quietly walked out of the room and back through the portal. Once in the hotel again he started to head to the garages where his car was waiting for him,

"loch ness huh. Well I am still semi working for that royal marines and I do still have all my licences up-to-date. I might as well get some assistance"

Hamish muttered to himself as he got into his car, his sword placed in the back seats of his jag. Before anyone could ask any questions Hamish was speeding off in the direction of loch ness.

Nani and Pleakly entered the bridge once again to see Jumba and Stitch sitting on the pilot and co-pilot chairs.

"so have you thought of a way to get to loch ness?"

Nani asked

"could we not use the space ship to get there? After all we came from Hawaii to here in a matter of minuets. It should take seconds to get to loch ness from here?"

Pleakly asked the evil genius.

"we could be using ship. However we will be having to wait quite a while before we can. You see the sky gets darker at a much slower rate here than in Hawaii. Even though it is dark now, I am afraid that it will still take many hours before people won't be noticing a huge red spaceship flying about the place. My guess is that we will have to wait a good several hours before I would feel safe enough to start flying this thing around here without being noticed"  
Jumba said as he looked out of the window. This caused everyone to remain silent as they tried to think of another idea.

A sweet smell covered her noise like the soft and warm blanket that covered her. Slowly Lilo opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. The room was very big and open. Looking around she saw that she was in a king sized bed and the soft covers that surrounded her where as clean and as white as freshly fallen snow. The walls of the room where all made out of wood and they looked to be very well waxed, since they shined and emphasised the tiny candle light that was on the opposite side of the room from her. Sitting up in the bed she slowly started to remember what happened earlier,

'_man this place is nice the wood look is very nice. But who was that woman? Why was she blue and what did she do to me to make me fall asleep'_

These thoughts and more swarmed Lilo's head. As her mind cleared itself of thoughts Lilo heard the door in the far corner of the room open. Looking up she saw the same woman from earlier,

"ah I see you are finally awake"

She said as she slowly walked over to Lilo. The woman was wearing a pair of brown trousers, a matching pair of boots, a greenish brown sleeveless top and a pair of brown gloves. She the woman got closer to Lilo she noticed that her clothing was made out of animal skins. This just added another question to the pile that Lilo wanted to ask this person,

"hush little one. Keep your questions to the person who has requested you here. Tell me are you hungry at all?"

Hearing the mention of food Lilo's stomach growled quite fiercely. This caused Lilo to become embarrassed however the lady just closed her eyes and smiled,

"I thing I shall take that as a yes. If you would like to follow me I will take you to get something to eat"

She said sweetly before she offered her hand to help Lilo up onto her feet. Somehow Lilo did not feel threatened of this person. She felt very safe with this her, a safety that only Stitch, Nani and possible Hamish could give. Slowly Lilo grabbed her hand and pulled herself out of bed. When she finally had her feet on the ground she noticed that this lady was actually quite tall. She was defiantly taller than Nani, but Lilo could not tell if she was taller than Jumba, cobra or any other people she knew. It was here that the woman asked Lilo for her name,

"my name is Lilo"

"Lilo. My what a sweet name. My name is Sasami"

And with the introductions complete the started to head out of the room and towards the kitchen.

With her stomach full Lilo felt a lot better than she had when she got up. She was not surprised to find herself still in that half human, half werewolf stage. But she was surprised to find that she could look at the moon and not get any pain because of it. The dining room where she had something to eat had no roof. It was made from wood just like the bedroom that she woke up in except that the walls where filled with very big archways that had glass so perfect that Lilo almost walked into one of them thinking that their was nothing there, but the strangest thing about this room was that the room did not have any candles yet it was still well lit. The light that filled the room appeared to come from the moon and Sasami told Lilo that her assumption was correct. Mirrors strategically placed on pillars around the room amplified the light that the moon gave making it possible for people to see very well indeed. Overall this place was far more romantic than any other place that Lilo had been to. It was the crystal clear sky full of stars and that great big full moon that made it so. Sasami had talked to Lilo about this room. She said that it was her favourite place and that she came here whenever she was sad about something. She also mentioned that even though their was no roof, the place never got wet when it rained. She said that it was protected by a magic spell that prevents anything from entering the room by the roof. Lilo talked about herself mostly. She talked her ohanna, but when she came to talk about Stitch she suddenly felt quite empty inside. She was full from the food that Sasami had gotten her, but she just felt empty and a little depressed. Lilo did not tell Sasami this but the expression on Lilo's face told Sasami everything she need to hear. Lilo tried to get information from Sasami but each time she tried she was always told

"everything will be explained when you see the person that requested you here"

Walking down the corridors Lilo saw that the entire place seemed to be made out of this very shiny wood. Sasami was leading her down a long red carpet in a corridor large enough to allow an articulated lorry to drive down it with enough space left over for Stitch and herself to walk side by side down. Basically it was quite wide and very long. It was also very high. The roof dangled with many chandeliers each one holding at least a dozen candles, but the light that they produced made the room look more like a rainbow. The light of the candles passed through many diamonds that sat happily on the chandeliers. Eventually the corridor came to an end and at this end was a set of double doors as wide and as tall as the corridor that they had just come from. Knocking before hand, Sasami pushed one of the mighty doors open before she lead Lilo into the room. The room looked like a study. It had a desk in the middle of it and it had many bookcases filled with books surrounding the walls. But their seemed to be another part to this room, to the right of the door lay a different place entirely. Somehow it looked like an old Victorian sitting room. Even though it had no evidence of Victorian days about it, it still had that really old feeling to it. On the far wall lay a big fireplace that had a beautiful fire burning in it. Beside the fire where several big chairs pointed in the direction of the fire and in between them was a small coffee table. The chairs and table looked very old…older than any piece of furniture she had ever seen. They looked like old wingback chairs that she had seen on TV. It was then that Lilo noticed that in one of the chairs sat a person. This person had the same colour of skin as Sasami, but that was about the only thing be had in common that Lilo could see. With a knowing nod Sasami left the room. Lilo was about to go after her when the person in the chair spoke,

"come here Lilo. Please sit with me beside the fire"

The person in the chair requested. The voice belonged to a man, and from the sound of it a very old man. Lilo started to move towards the welcoming look of the fire when she realised that this person knew her name,

"how do you know my name?"

This question caused the person to stand up and look face Lilo. The man standing in front of her was wearing similar clothing to the clothes that Sasami was wearing. But his looked to be made out of feathers rather than animal furs. His face was the strangest thing about the man because it held a beard. A green beard. And his hair was also green. A rich and quite dark shade of green, the same shade of green that matched his beard. His face produced a stern but gentle look to it.

"Lilo I know your name because I can read your mind. Now please sit with me. I have the answers that you seek"

The man said as he swept his hand in the direction of the vacant chair. Wanting to get some answers Lilo walked over to the chair that he was pointing to and sat down, then after Lilo was comfortable the man sat down in his chair. For a while the only sound that filled the room was the cracking and popping sounds from the fire. This was the first time that Lilo had ever seen an indoor fire. She was mesmerized by the flames and the dance that they did together. Suddenly the man cleared his throat to get Lilo attention,

"Lilo I know you have many question that you would like answers to. But first allow me to introduce myself and tell you a little about me and Sasami. My name is Haldamir. I am a twelfth level master druid. Basically I am the most experienced druid in over 500 years. Sasami is my apprentice, she is learning the more advanced spells that druids can use. Now the reason why you are here is because you have been bitten by an ancient werewolf. Not only that but you are able to resist the evil that comes from that bite. You see over the centuries the werewolf curse has somehow evolved. It has become much more than what your Hollywood has made it in movies,"

"wait are you telling me that all the werewolf movies are actually real?"

Lilo interrupted Haldamir

"well in a way yes. I don't know how they found out and to be honest I don't care, but the basic story of the werewolf is really like the movies. But that was a long time ago. Now the werewolf curse has changed. it has become much more evil and vicious. One of the evolutions of the curse is what you are now. During the three days when the moon is the fullest you become this human wolf hybrid. Other features of the virus is that you have a permanent tail, your eyes have changed colour, your ears lengthened as well as your canines. But I suspect you all ready know about these features. The reason why you are here is because you are a very special case. I had heard roomers that a new ancient werewolf had emerged about 2 weeks ago, so I sent Sasami off to find it. She managed to find it and bring it to me. The person was far too primal for me to reverse it so we had to put him down. But before we did I was able to get information from him. I was able to work out through his twisted mind that he attacked a little girl and the girl survived. Unfortunately you where not the only person this creature attacked, but you are the only one who survived. Anyway with this new bit of information I told Sasami to search for you. You see if you catch it early enough any curse is treatable, even one that has been mutated, but when Sasami found you she was surprised to see that you where able to control the day form. Normally the day form reacts the exact same as a normal wolf, but in your case that did not happen. _sigh_ for give me Lilo I have been talking in far to much detail for my own good. The point that I am trying to say is that I think I can teach you how to fully control this curse of yours, and change it into a blessing."

Haldamir said with a smile on his face. He noticed that Lilo was beginning to nod off during his lecture so he decided to cut it short…really short.

"but how can you do that. I have never heard of any people being able to control the basic werewolf curse and you say that this one has mutated?"

Lilo asked not understanding her part in all this.

"well legends of the werewolf spoke that it would be able to mutate. We only thought that it was a legend so we did not do anything about it and look what's happened. But the legend also said that a single girl would be able to control the curse at its most destructive. Lilo do you believe in fait?"

Haldamir asked Lilo. The sudden question surprised Lilo,

"well I have not thought about it. But I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"well Lilo I think that the prophecy about the curse is also true. And I think that you are the little girl that it speaks of."

Over at a secret military base a car had just been given granted clearance. Parking in an underground garage Hamish stepped out of his car and locked the door before heading off to the command centre. Upon entering the command centre he told the person in charge why he was here. The officer was a little confused at his request, but his rank far surpassed theirs so the best that the officer could do was make sure that he was mentally sound, which he was. Going into the changing rooms he collected a full set of woodland camouflage, he got a pair of black boots on before he painted his face in woodland colours. He even painted his beard a mixture of colours to prevent him from being out of character. With his wardrobe complete he went off to the armoury. There he collected a pair of D-321G night vision goggles, a Desert Eagle with a holster that strapped to his right leg, a D-740 night vision rifle scope and an XM8 rifle "sharpshooter" with a black shoulder strap. Going back to his car he placed all of his toys into the trunk of his car before getting into it and driving off,

"lets see how well you do now that I have some more play things"

Hamish said to himself as he continued on the road that lead him to Loch Ness.

* * *

i hope everyone managed to get to the bottom of this chapter. if they didn't then i guess it's their loss. if you would be so kind as to give me a review i would be very greatful. thanks in advance and i hope to see you all next update. 


	9. Part 9 Reunion

update timeeveryone. like i said in my last one this one has alot more happening in it...but really that is not saying alot. hope you like this one

**

* * *

**

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 9**

**Reunion**

It had been many hours since Lilo found herself waking up in a strange room, in a strange bed. During that time she had finally figured out what was happening to her. She was indeed a werewolf. But she was also something much more than just a werewolf at the same time. She was a ancient werewolf, one that was destined to be able to control the werewolf curse changing it from a curse into a blessing. Within the same couple of hours she had made two new friends: Sasami and Haldamir. Sasami was very nice and showed Lilo around the strange place that she woke up in, she even got Lilo some food. Haldamir was also nice but he seemed to have a different kind of kindness, more of a granddad kindness than anything else. But if there was one thing that was different between Sasami and Haldamir, it would be the endless amount of knowledge Haldamir seemed to have. Every question Lilo asked him, which where normally about the supernatural, Haldamir answered her in great detail. As the question and answer war between Haldamir and Lilo continued they lost track of the time, in fact the only thing that really kept their minds telling the two that time was passing was the fire slowly running out of wood to burn. Pausing the conversation for only a short amount of time Haldamir placed several logs into the fire and poked it with a fire poker. Soon the fire was dancing happily and so was the conversation between the two occupants in the room. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and before ether one of them could turn around in their chairs the door slowly opened,

"sorry to disturb you. But it is getting very late and if I remember correctly Lilo will have a very difficult day ahead of her"

Sasami said as she walked into the room. Haldamir looked to a grandfather clock just to the left of Sasami and saw the time,

"my word it really is getting late. I'm afraid young Lilo that our conversation will haft to stop here. Sasami is right you will have a busy day tomorrow, because I will be training you how to control your second skin."

Haldamir said before he got up from his chair and helped Lilo out of hers. Lilo walked over to Sasami and took her hand gently. They began to walk out of the room when Haldamir called over to Sasami,

"once you have tucked Lilo into bed, come back to see me. I would like to talk to you about something that I need you to do."

Sasami just nodded her head before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

At the exact same time some seconds away by space flight Nani had just asked Jumba if they could start flying to the last location Lilo was known to be…for the 10th time within the hour,

"yes all right bigger girl. We will be going to location now just please stop asking me. Be sitting in the co-pilot seat and we will be taking off"

Jumba said as he slowly walked off to the pilot seat. Nani was too excited to think of anything else she needed to do, so she simply followed Jumba to the cockpit. As they walked through the passenger section of the ship, they saw Pleakly sleeping in one of the seats. Not wanting to disturb him just yet, Nani quickly belted him up before catching up to Jumba who had just went through a door leading to the cockpit. As she entered the room she only had enough time to sit in the chair and belt herself up, because as soon as she did that they where all off flying into the air. It took them mere moments to get to the general area where Lilo was last known to be, but what took them some time was actually finding an area of woodland where their was enough space for Jumba to land his ship. Eventually they managed to find a clearing big enough for the ship to land safely and the best thing about it was that it was very close to where Lilo was last located…just across a lake. As soon as Jumba landed the ship Nani got out of the cockpit and went off in the direction of the entrance ramp. A soon as she got there she saw Stitch stumbling about the place with his hands on his head. Realising that he must have become very dizzy from the sudden take off Nani knelt down to eye level with Stitch, patted him on his head softly and told him that they where very close to Lilo. This instantly made Stitch feel a lot better. Stitch slammed his hand on the ramp controls, breaking the button but it also activated the ramp bringing it to the ground. Then he quickly ran out into the night air. Moments later all you heard was a faint splash before Stitch screaming in fear. Hearing this Nani half giggled half sighed (she managed to do it somehow) before walking out into the night. Looking over she saw Stitch frantically splashing about in the water of the lake that they parked nearby. Walking over she could hear Stitch saying something in Turian (I think that's his language) which Nani assumed was along the lines of "help I'm drowning",

"Stitch it is impossible for you to drown here because if you where to stop and look you would see that the water here barley covers your ankles"

Nani said with a bit of a smile on her face. Hearing this Stitch stopped splashing about and stood up, Nani was right the water barley covered his ankles. Seeing this Stitch just blushed slightly and put his hands on the back of his head with a face saying that "he knew that". By this time Jumba had woken Pleakly up and they where now standing outside the ship beside Nani, unfortunately for Stitch Jumba had a bit of an angry look to him,

"626 I know you are just as worried as bigger girl about little girl. But please do not be breaking my ship. Am just glad I can be activating the ramp with remote or else I would be telling you to stay here and be watching ship"

Jumba said as he pressed a button on a black piece of plastic before putting it in his pocket and then watched the ramp of his ship return to its upright position. Seeing the ramp close Nani got a strange feeling that she was forgetting something, but the prospect of seeing Lilo again removed that feeling from her head. With some simple torches that Jumba had brought with him and Stitch's night vision the group slowly made their way around the lake. It was relatively easy because they did not need to go into the surrounding woods and the full moon, with no disturbance from clouds, provided them with a lot of light. Eventually they came to a sheltered clearing beside the lake and decided to take a quick rest. Not wanting to stay in one spot Stitch continued along the lakes edge. However as he was about 5 meters away from the rest of the party his noise managed to pick up a familiar smell. It was not Lilo's scent, of that he was certain, but it did ring a bell in his head. As he sniffed the smell again the identity of the smell exploded out of the darkest reaches of his head. The smell was Lilo…well the new Lilo anyway. He kicked himself for not recognising it sooner. Getting back to the task at hand Stitch stuck his noise of the invisible trail and started to follow it. As Stitch followed the scent the rest of the group watched him with interest as he circled them several times before walking to the edge of the forest. When Stitch reached the edge of the forest he could no longer smell the scent that he was following. It seemed to just have vanished into thin air becoming even more invisible than it was already. Not allowing himself to give up so easily he tried even harder to pick up the scent and in doing so he was able to find another scent. This scent was like nothing he had found before. It seemed to belong to someone who had a very calm nature about them. Getting this new scent he was instantly able to find a very large source of it coming from one of the branches of the that he was standing next to. Growling a bit Stitch ran up the tree to bring the source into the view of everyone. As soon as he was in the tree he discovered that he was the only one in it. Their was no other person in the tree…there was not even an animal in it as far as he could see but the scent that he had found seconds ago was strongest in it. Knowing the trick of cloaking he quickly changed his eyesight from night vision to infrared, doing this revealed a woman crouched on the branch in front of him. She was staring right at him and from the look on her face did not know that Stitch could see her, this made Stitch smile evilly revealing his sharp, moon white teeth.

Sasami had just tucked Lilo in and was now back in the room she had left with Lilo,

"ah Sasami I have a task I need you to do. I am aware that Lilo's family must be getting a little worried about her, so I want you to bring them here. They will be of use to me when we start training her to transform. After all it is easier to learn when you have motivation and family is the perfect motivation anyone needs. Now you will find them at the same place where you found Lilo."

Haldamir said she he looked out of a window in his study. Sasami bowed before she left the room. When she arrived at the clearing that she found Lilo she saw a group of three people entering the clearing from the opposite direction she was entering. Wanting to make sure that she had the right people she jumped into a nearby tree and quickly activated her ability to shadow-meld. Now that she was one with the shadows she was able watch the movements of the people in front of her without being noticed. As she watch these people she felt that there was something different about two of them. One was far too skinny to be able to live and she could not tell if it was a man or a woman, also that person had one eye. Sasami had heard of humans with only one eyes. But right in the middle of the face! She had never heard of humans like that. The other one that Sasami felt was wrong was the biggest person out of them all. He was easily the tallest but he was also the fattest, his limbs where like tree trunks and his face was wrong. He had four eyes! No human on earth has four eyes! It was just then that her observations where distracted by a rustling in the tree that she was in. She turned around and saw the dog that they where following earlier. Now that is was within meters of it Sasami noticed that the dog was just as weird as two out of the three people in the group across from them. The dog looked a little bit like a koala, but it had ears sort of like a rabbits and those eyes. She had never seen eyes like the ones on his face. The the strangest thing happened, this creature started to grin an evil grin. The teeth on his jaw reflected the bright light from the moon making them look even more sharp than they already where. Then out of nowhere this creature launched itself in the direction of herself.

Jumping down out of the tree Sasami escaped the attach from Stitch but she landed with a thud and this got the attention of Nani, Jumba and Pleakly. Soon after the first thud another one came from Stitch landing on top of an invisible object, but he was not there long. Because just as he landed on this object he was flung off by what appeared to be a green ball of lightning the size of a basketball. Seeing Stitch start to move and groan the group quickly moved their attention to where Stitch just was moments ago. There they all saw a female with blue skin, blue hair and long pointed ears,

"augh I hate it when I have to use spells on creatures"

Sasami said while dusting herself off. It was then that she noticed all the stares that she was receiving from Lilo's family,

"umm I take it that you are Lilo's family. I am here to escort you to where Lilo is"

" you know where Lilo is!…wait how can we trust you? After all you where just in that tree"

Nani said to Sasami.

"and what kind of weapon was that? I am never seeing anything like it before"

Jumba added,

"that was no weapon that was an attack spell. But to answer your question Nani Lilo has told me all about you and your family. I know that you come from Hawaii and I know what has happened to your mother and father, believe me I am truly sorry to hear it."

"Lilo told you what happened to our mother and father? Lilo would only tell that to people who she could tell she could trust and if Lilo can trust you enough to tell you what happened to them, then I suppose I can trust you."

Nani said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"now that that is sorted follow me and I will take you to Lilo"

Sasami said before she started to walk off into the forest being followed by Nani, Jumba, Pleakly and the still dizzy Stitch.

Lilo awoke to the same thing that awoke her the day before, a soft furry feeling all around her and the sound of birds chirping. Opening her eyes she was greeting by something with big black eyes staring at her. Its breath was that of morning breath from a certain blue alien that she knew very well, however with it being so early in the morning and the bad breath, Lilo was not able to see who it was that was sitting on top of her.

"Lilo I'm so happy to see you again"

Stitch said to her in his language. Hearing this brought Lilo back from the thin line between conscious and unconsciousness,

"Stitch I missed you sooo much!"

Lilo said as she hugged her friend. Stitch could only nod his head since his neck was slowly being strangled by Lilo's hug.

"Lilo don't forget about the rest of us"

Nani said from behind Stitch. Lilo let go of Stitch and looked over to see Nani, Jumba and Pleakly standing in front of another bed in the room,

" Nani, Jumba, Pleakly I missed you guys as well"

Lilo said as she got out of bed and hugged each one in turn saving Nani for last who got a hug as long and as powerful as Stitch's.

"well Lilo you gave us all a shock when you ran away. But it was not as big of a shock as the one that we all got when we saw you sleeping last night. Seeing you covered in fur is something that I thought I would never have to endure. I guess I was wrong"  
Nani said as the two hugged,

"I know I was just as shocked as you probably where when I first looked at my reflection in a lake. But I'm use to it now and I'm sure you will get use to it quickly. After all with all of Stitch's cousins and other aliens that you have encountered it should not be difficult"

Lilo said to her sister with a grin. It was just then that their was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Sasami and Haldamir,

"well I am glad to see that everyone is reunited once again. Now little Lilo we have a busy day ahead of us so if you everyone would like to follow us we will show you to breakfast"

Haldamir said with a smile. Lilo and her ohanna all agreed to this and followed the two to the dinning room. As soon as everyone was finished eating Haldamir took Lilo out into the courtyard of the building with Sasami and all of Lilo's family followed them.

"right the first thing that we need to do before we really start the training is to try and remove the evil side of this curse. So if you would concentrate on your heart and everything that is precious to you, I should be able to find it and hopefully remove it"

Haldamir said to Lilo. Closing her eyes Lilo concentrated on her family. She concentrated on all the fun times that she had with them, all the adventures that she had with Stitch and this brought the thought of her crush Keoni. She pictured him in her mind and thought of all the comforting feeling that she got when she was around him. But their was something wrong, each time that she placed a feeling on Keoni that feeling appeared beside Stitch only stronger. Stitch was everything that Keoni was and a little more.

'_no lot a little, more like a lot'_

Lilo thought to herself. She was about to think through this new thought even more when Haldamir's voice echoed through her head,

"Lilo it is over. I have been able to remove most of the evil that the curse provides. Now we can begin with the rest of the training"

Lilo opened her eyes. She did not feel any different but from the look on Haldamir's face it was indeed successful,

" right now lets get on with the rest of the training"

Lilo said confidently, Haldamir smiled and nodded his head.

Time had passed by quickly turning night into day and now night once again and all the leads that Hamish was able to gather lead him to dead ends. Looking at his map that he marked on sightings of his hunt, they made some sort of line but it seemed very wavy. By drawing a line of best fit he was able to find several lines that could hold the werewolf. He had already checked one and it turned out to be fruitless, but the one that he was following now looked more promising. At this moment in time he was walking through a forest following a set of weird prints that where made quite recently. As he followed these prints he came across several tuffs of black fur the same colour of fur that the werewolf had. Eventually he came to a clearing in the woods beside a lake, looking around he found an area of grass and moss. Recognising it as a larger version of a wolf bed Hamish knew that he had found its den,

"good now all I need to do is wait"

He said to himself before he walked back into the woods slowly becoming invisible.

It had been a long day and no one was more tired than Lilo. But she was now happy. She had complete control over herself…both versions of herself and not only that but before she left Haldamir told her that her one true love will reveal himself to her soon and when he dose they both will become whole once again. She was walking through the forest in her werewolf form carrying Jumba, Pleakly and Nani while Stitch lead the party through. They eventually came to the clearing that Lilo woke up in and where Stitch, Jumba, Pleakly and Nani met Sasami for the first time. Lilo had asked for a break and everyone allowed her it, after all she had a busy day and had just carried three people quite a distance…one of them being Jumba. As the others sat by a tree Lilo went over to the lake and just stared up at the sky.

'_I can remember when I was once scared of looking at the moon…well it was only a few days ago'_

Lilo thought to herself before she bent her head back down and took a small drink. When she had finished she thought she heard Nani say something but it was cut out by a loud bang.

* * *

well how was that for you all. why don't you tell me in a review and i'll see you all next time! 


	10. Part 10 The Hunter and the Hunted

is this quick enough for you xoverguy? if not then im sorry i could not write faster. yes everyone this is a scary time when i actually get some time free, so what do i do with it? why write for my fans of course. this chapter is the real sorry for that boring "lecture"chapter i had somewhere in this story and i hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 10**

**The Hunter and the Hunted**

Nani watched as Lilo, in her werewolf form, slowly walk over to the edge of the lake that they sat in front of,

'_I wonder what Lilo is thinking about right now. Her mind must still be very confused with everything that has happened. But I know she can handle it, after all she has all of her friends and family to help her through it. Hehe somehow I don't think her crush on Keoni will last too much longer now that she has become something he is not.'_

Nani thought to herself as she continued to look at Lilo as she stared up into the bright full moon that covered the sky. Then Lilo did something that gave Nani a disgusted feeling right in her stomach. Lilo bent her head down to the water and took a drink using her tongue as a scoop to bring the water into her mouth just like a dog would.

"hey Lilo don't do that. You don't know where that water has been"

Nani said in a half strict half joking way. But her words where droned out by a big bang that filled the area.

Stitch was sitting quite comfortably in a small pile of moss and soft bits of grass. He looked up at the sky and saw the bright moon.

'_just think, several days ago Lilo was terrified of looking into the depths of the bright moon but now she loves it once again. I can remember when Nani told me about the day Lilo wished for a friend on a falling star. The strange thing was that that star was my ship and not a star, but her wish still came true in the form of me. It was more than just a coincidence that we met, I know that now but there is no proof of that. I mean how can I have know that a little girl was calling out for a friend millions of light years away from me. I just activated my hyper drive in an attempt to get away from the galactic federation, not programming anything into the ship and boom I land on this remote planet, on a remote island that had a little girl wishing for a friend. I must have a purpose, a destiny on this planet and it must revolve around Lilo. She was the one that turned me from bad to good. Heck she has turned nearly all of my cousins and Jumba from bad to good. So their must be something about her that is just the slightest bit magical, that is why her destiny was to get the werewolf virus…well that is was Haldamir says anyway'_

Stitch thought as he looked up into the sky. Bringing his eyes down to the lake shore he saw Lilo standing in her wolf form looking up at the very moon he had been. Getting up from his position on the soft moss Stitch started to walk towards Lilo. As he got closer to her he saw her head move down to the waters edge and then took a drink from it with her tongue. He was now very close to her and heard Nani say something to Lilo but it was cut off by a loud bang that echoed all around him

Just as Lilo started to take a drink from the lake she thought she heard Nani say something to her. Moving her head to see what Nani wanted a loud bang ripped though the quietness surrounding them. As she finished moving her head over to the direction of Nani she felt a sharp pain race across her cheek before a cry of pain erupted from beside her. Ignoring the pain on her cheek she looked over and saw Stitch rolling back and forth on the ground with his hands covering his face,

"Stitch are you ok?"

Lilo asked him in a deep and gruff voice that made her sound a bit like cobra bubbles. Hearing Lilo's question Stitch quickly got out his extra arms and pulled Lilo back into the clearing, all the while his upper hand still covered his noise.

The sudden boom awoke Jumba from his sleep. Looking around wondering where it came from he saw that Stitch was dragging a very big dog over to where he was, all the while covering his noise,

"626 what is being problem? And why are you holding noise"

Jumba asked him when he got into speaking range. It was just then that a drop of blood trickled out of Stitch's hands and landed on the floor. Seeing this Jumba removed Stitch's hands away from his face. It was hard to tell in the dark, but from the looks of things there was something stuck in Stitch's noise. Using his torch and looking closer he was able to see something that was covered in blood, and yet it seemed to gleam at the same time, wedged right in Stitch's noise…it was a bullet. It was just then that Nani came up to then and tried to ask something but she was cut off by another loud bang before some wood splintered off the tree that Jumba was sitting under. Seeing yet another bullet in the tree told them that they where being attacked and Lilo knew who was to blame…herself. Looking at the angle of the new bullet she knew that if it was not for Nani coming over, that bullet would have went right into her head and the scratch on her cheek told her that it was the same thing that happened earlier, only it landed in Stitch's noise instead off a tree.

Knowing what she had to do she ran off into the woods leaving her family behind. Nani wanted to follow her but Jumba stopped her,

"little girl is reason why we are being attacked. She is leading the hunter away from us. Do not be worrying though, werewolves have excellent healing abilities and can take great amounts of damage"

Jumba said to her. Hearing this Nani was ready to scream blue murder at him when Jumba placed a finger on her mouth stopping her,

"help me fix 626's noise and we will be able to get the hunter without him knowing it"

Hearing this Nani held her tongue and simply followed the orders from Jumba.

'_what I do for you Lilo'_

Nani thought as she started to reach into Stitch's noise with her fingers.

Lilo ran through the woods in the opposite direction of her ohanna. She was heading in the direction that she thought the shots came from, several shots shattered trees that she passed and told her that she was heading in the right direction. Eventually she came to another clearing deep within the woods, far away from her family. She had to stop and catch her breath because she had not been able to get a good rest when her family stopped and her training was very hard. As she was catching her breath she noticed that her attacker was not taking any shots at her. Thinking she out ran him she began to relax. She was just beginning to lye down when she heard another shot echo around her before she felt a sharp pain on the top of her ear. Taking a paw to it she found that their was a hole at the tip of her ear, where her head was just moments before.

'_man this guy is accurate and why dose he constantly want my head'_

Lilo thought she quickly got up and ran diagonally towards the hunter once again. As she ran she felt herself slowly gaining more energy and her anger slowly increasing. She did not know where this extra energy was coming from, nor did she know where this anger was coming from but she knew it was aimed at person that was hunting her.

Hamish had just shot at this werewolf for the sixth time and knew that his ammo for his rifle was slowly running out,

'_man this creature just dose not want to accept its fait. I better be more careful with my shots because I only have another six with this thing and then I'm out _(I don't know how many bullets are in the clips for an "M8 Shooter" so I'm just making it 12)_. Well at least I brought a generous amount of ammo for the desert eagle. Surly five clips of ammo would be enough when we get closer and with my sword I would like to think so. At least this thing keeps the game interesting'_

Hamish thought to himself as he watched his prey try to circle him. Getting down from a tree he went off in roughly the same sort of direction that it was going. He had spent the last several hours looking through the forest picking the best sniping spots and clearing that where nice places to rest. Running up a small hill he came to another tree that he had marked as a good sniping spot. Climbing up it he got his rifle and began comb the area looking for his target. Sure enough he had found it just entering another clearing in the forest, but instead of stopping it kept running, only now it was going straight north instead of a more easterly direction. The tree that he had picked out was one of the largest trees in the area. It had a very good view of the area and he would be able to follow his prey for a while. It eventually stopped in the cover of several trees and long grass. This produced the problem of getting a clear shot but his training in the service meant that he would still be able to get a very good shot in. taking aim once again he slowly positioned the crosshairs onto the creature and slowly pulled the trigger. Just as he was about to fire the creature started to make a run for it again. Thanking himself for holding back a little he watched as it ran through a stream before coming to a path. It started to head along the path, but Hamish would not have any of it just in case someone was walking along it, so he fired several shots. One was in front of the creature to prevent it going any further in that direction and another shot behind it so the only way that it could go was back into the forest and that is exactly what it done. Now with only four shots remaining he needed to get this thing quickly.

"oh god I think I'm going to be sick!"

Nani said as she finished removing the bullet from Stitch's noise.

"bah that is being nothing. Why one time I had to…"

"Jumba please! I really don't want to loose my dinner here."

Nani said while looking particularly queasy.

"oh sorry bigger girl. But I must say I'm impressed. Who would have known that there are being weapons on this planet that can cause 626 to bleed. Also for it to go right into his noise. That person must be having many years of training to become that accurate"

Jumba thought out loud. After a moments silence between the two they both came up with the same answer,

"Hamish!"

Nani quickly picked up Stitch while Jumba picked up Pleakly, who had somehow managed to sleep through all of the shots and cries of pain from Stitch, before running off in the direction of the ship. When they finally got there Stitch was ready to take on anything once again, but first Nani and Jumba had to see if it really was Hamish who was hunting Lilo. They noticed that the ramp was still up which gave them a bit of comfort, however Jumba remembered the broken control panel and began to worry again. Gaining entrance to the ship, Nani and Stitch ran off to the medical wing where Hamish was last known to be while Jumba took Pleakly off to the passenger section of the ship. Upon entering the room Nani and Stitch knew the answer. It was Hamish hunting Lilo. He was not in the bed in the room and all of his stuff was missing.

"oh no this is bad"

Nani said out loud to herself forgetting that Stitch was standing beside her,

"gabba?"

"oh that's right, you where not their. Basically Hamish is a former commando of the Royal Marines."

Nani said to Stitch. But with the still confused face of his face Nani had to go into more detail,

"the Royal Marines are one of the most elite military forces in the world. That makes them highly skilled in all sorts of terrains, as well as all sorts of weapons. No wonder he was so accurate with whatever it was that he was firing at us"

"oh"

Was all Stitch could say. Just then Jumba came into the room and once he saw that the room was empty apart from Nani and Stitch he had the same look on his face as Nani did. But then he remembered the condition that Hamish was in and brightened up a little,

"626 please get nice man's scent so that we may track him down. He can't have gone terribly far with the kind of wounds he had"

Taking the orders he was given, Stitch sniffed the sheets and collected Hamish's scent. Then before Nani and Jumba had a chance to react he was already out of the room,

"hey wait for us"

Nani and Jumba said together as they chased after him.

Lilo had been running for what felt like hours and she was beginning to tire out. The amount of shots that where being fired was a lot less than what they started out as but she did not want to give this guy a target. Slowing down a little to catch her breath she began to think how many times that she has heard a gun shot. She remembered the first two, then the one that clipped her ear. As well as the two that where fired above and below her when she went on that path, she also remembered a good handful of rounds that where fired as she ran. So he must of fired about ten to twelve she thought. Slowing down even more she came to yet another clearing, but this time it was a really big clearing made so that people could have picnics or something since their where wooden tables scattered all over the area. Not expecting to see anyone she started to move to one of the tables so that she could get some cover and a good breather. Unfortunately when she got closer to the table she found that she was too big to get under it,

'_never thought I would be too big to fit under a table'_

She thought to herself cheerfully. Getting back up on her feet she started to head back to the forest when she noticed that someone was standing on the opposite side of the clearing with what appeared to be a backpack strap on one shoulder,

"well well well, look what we have here."

The man said out loud. Lilo recognised that voice but she could not identify it. Looking at the man she saw that he removed the strap from his shoulder and along with it some sort of weapon. Lilo now knew who this guy was. He was the person that has been firing at her for some time now. Anger began to swell up in her as she remembered what he tried to do to her. She let out a low growl and began to walk towards this guy thinking that the size and sound of her would scare him away. But all he did in return was hoist the gun up to his face. Now walking a little faster towards him she began to feel her rage taking over her as she saw him look through the scope of his rifle. Then all she heard was the familiar sound of that gun being fired.

Hamish only had one bullet left in his rifle and he wanted to make sure that he got a hit on this thing. So he started to head off in the direction he saw the creature run. The last clearing that he had found in the area that he got to know earlier was just over a small hill, one of the only places that his sniping tree could not see. Climbing over the hill he found the clearing. Looking into the clearing with his goggles on he found that there was something there that was not their the last time he looked around it. It looked like a big stone beside one of the picnic tables. Walking into the clearing he saw that the rock was moving. It stood on four legs and began to move away from the table. Hamish now knew what this thing was. It was the thing that he had been shooting at for most of the night now,

"well well well, Look what we have here"

Hamish said getting the creatures attention. It turned to face him and before long it started to move towards him with a low growl coming out of its mouth. Hearing this Hamish gave a quiet smirk before removing his gun from his shoulder and place the scope in front of his eye. With the crosshairs now on the creature Hamish noticed that it was moving a little faster towards him. Not caring what it was doing Hamish aimed carefully and pulled the trigger producing the twelfth bang out of the gun.

With reflexes that where so fast that you could have blinked and missed the entire thing. Lilo managed to doge the bullet…well nearly doge it. The bullet missed her head and hit her in the back. Searing pain flowed through her when it hit releasing the primitive side of her, only this time she had some control. Not much, but some. She charged right at Hamish expecting to pin him of the ground but found that his reaction time could also be very fast as he moved out of her path. Spinning round she saw that this guy had pulled out a sword that looked somewhat familiar but her mind was too occupied on surviving to think clearly. The two titans charged at each other, Lilo with her teeth gleaming and Hamish with his sword at the ready.

Hamish could remember clearly what happened the last time that he faced this thing, and his adrenalin kept the pain from his wounds at bay and his determination high. Quickly side stepping the creature he brought out his desert eagle and quickly emptied the clip at the creature without even aiming. The creature fell to the ground giving him enough time to change clips. Just as he started to aim at the creature the strangest thing happened. He saw three gun shot wounds on the creature and out of a clip of seven shots Hamish was a little proud of his blind aiming. But within seconds he heard the bullets fall to the floor,

'_oh that's right werewolves have healing abilities. Guess I'm going to sever the head from the body in order to kill it'_

Hamish thought to himself as he put the gun back in its holster before bringing his sword up to strike. Just then the creature ran off to the other end of the clearing before turning around.

Lilo was shocked at how efficient her body was at healing herself. The pain from those three bullets was like nothing she had ever felt before but already the pain was much weaker…and it had only been a few seconds. Going to the end of the clearing Lilo turned around and prepared another charge. She saw him go for his pistol once again but she was no longer afraid of the bullets,

'_A short moment of pain from each bullet is well worth the price for removing this maniac from the planet. No I don't want to kill him. I only want him to stop what he is doing. But their may be no other choice. NO I DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! I WON'T THINK LIKE THAT! THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER CHOICE!'_

Lilo shook her head and changed her tactic. She heard the shots from the gun so she quickly changed the direction she went running around her opponent catching him off guard. She rammed into his back knocking him onto the ground before pinning him with her front paw. He coughed up a little blood from the impact. Thinking she hit him too hard she reduced the pressure on him.

Surprising Hamish the creature changed direction just as he started to fire his gun. That was another clip down the drain and Hamish was now knocked onto the ground with this thing pressing down on his back. His wounds where now coming back to haunt him as he coughed up a little blood. Somehow seeing this the creature reduced the pressure on his back. This was the chance that Hamish needed. Getting his sword from under him he quickly placed it on the creatures leg before pulling it along creating a big cut in it. This caused the creature to yelp in pain and get off of him. Hamish quickly got back onto his feet and picked up his pistol. Changing the clip quickly he aimed it at the creature again and pulled the trigger in rapid succession emptying yet another clip.

Using her goodwill as a decoy he got himself free. Lilo's anger was beginning to get the better of her once again and it did not help when she felt seven shots hit her stomach area. Not letting him get another chance to fire at her again she ran off towards the trees on the opposite side of her. But when another shot exploded into the tree beside her she stopped in her tracks. Turning around to face her opponent she saw that his face was covered in dirt as well as that face paint army people use. But she thought she recognised it. The sudden loss of pain stopped the trail of thoughts though and she started to run away from him and into the forest but each time he stopped her by firing a shot.

"your trapped now. Your destiny is with me and my blade so why don't you accept it"

And with that she felt four shots hit her in her paws making her fall to the ground.

Hamish was shattered, he was running purely on adrenalin now, but he knew that it was the end of the hunt. He had just used his last four shots to prevent the creature from moving and now he was slowly raising his sword to deal the final blow. A clean cut through the neck. The creature looked at him with pleading eyes and for a moment he thought he recognised that stare. He raised his sword over his head and told this creature that it would be painless. He closed his eyes and then dropped his sword with all hiss strength only to find that it suddenly stops.

Jumba and Nani where running through the woods following Stitch as he went. The sound of several more gun shots gave them horrible thoughts and more energy to get them all there faster. Eventually they went up and over a small hill to find a clearing. There they saw someone standing there pointing something to a big black thing. It was then that four bangs and blasts of light came out of the muzzle of the thing that the person standing was holding and in return the creature fell to the floor. Realising that Lilo had just fallen to the floor everyone watched helplessly as Hamish slowly positioned his sword over his head,

"I'll make it as painless as I can"

They heard Hamish say before he launched his sword at Lilo's neck just like you would if you where to launch a mallet at a fairground "test your strength" machine. Seeing this Nani and Jumba closed their eyes…they where too late to stop it. Stitch on the other hand knew that their was still time to stop this. So going faster than he had ever done he sprinted in between Lilo and the blade, catching it in one of his hand. The force from the sword shook him up and he was almost certain that his hand would be badly bleeding at the end of it but it will be all worth it because he was able to save Lilo's life…the only person that he truly cared about.

Lilo cringed as she waited for the blow to happen. Their was nothing that she could do now and she knew it.

'_I'm sorry guys but I can't see you again. I'll miss you Jumba, Pleakly, Victoria, Nani…and Stitch. Somehow I hope that you realise just how much I loved you'_

Lilo thought as she cringed her body for the blow…but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the blade just centimetres away from her neck but it was not moving. Looking over she saw that Stitch was holding the sword in one hand. She could not see his face because his back was turned to her but she could tell that it held a lot of pain in it. Looking at the face of her executioner she saw that sweat was removing some of the dirt and army paint that he had on his face. She could now tell who it was…it was Hamish.

Hamish got a big jolt from the sudden stop of his sword so opening his eyes he saw that Kenny was standing in front of him, holding the sword in one of four hands. His face looked like he was in pain but it was also happy at the same time. He looked down into the eyes of the creature he was about to kill and saw that innocent expression once again. With Kenny in the picture Hamish now knew who this person was…it was Lilo, and his guess was proven correct when he heard Nani shout to him from the other end of the picnic area. He dropped his sword and asked himself what he was about to do before he passed out due to exhaustion.

Nani and Jumba ran over to Lilo who now just getting up from her position on the ground with help from Stitch.

"oh Lilo are ok?"

Nani asked as she started to cuddle the wolf.

"yeah I'm fine Nani but is Hamish ok. The look in his eyes sort of said that he had seen a ghost"

Lilo said

"it is looking like he is out cold from exhaustion. But I am surprised that you are asking how well he is doing. I thought you would be very angry at him"

Jumba said as he walked over to the group.

"well I was, but when I saw the expression on his face moments ago I think that he finally realised who he was attacking. Now I feel sorry for him"

Said Lilo as she felt the last bullet from her feet fall out. Then she concentrated on turning back to normal but was only rewarded with her half human half wolf state,

"oh that's right. In the three nights when the moon is brightest I can't change fully back to normal. Stitch could you please take me back to the ship I don't think I can stay awake much longer"

Lilo said before she fell limp in Stitch's arms.

"sleep tight…my bugee-boo (don't know if it's spelled correctly)"

Stitch said in his alien language before he turned around and saw Jumba staring at him quite surprised,

"what?"

"oh nothing 626. Now please be showing us the way back to the ship. I will take nice man"

Jumba said while he hoisted Hamish over his shoulder. Nani did not know what to do except follow and then get some sleep. They arrived at the ship safe and sound. Jumba placed Hamish back into the bed that he was originally in, before he went into the passenger section. There he saw Nani already sleeping in one of the passenger seats and on the other side he saw Stitch cuddling up to Lilo, they where both fast asleep,

"maybe I did hear him right"

Was all he said before he went to the pilots seat and fell asleep there, leaving the only thing making a noise was the simple night animals outside.

The next morning surprisingly Lilo was the first person to awaken. Looking round she saw Stitch cuddling into her, which she was thankful for. Because when she looked at herself closer she saw that she was now completely naked, no fur, no nothing. The cold air around her made her shiver so she decided to turn herself back into the half breed that she could be. With fur back on her body she snuck out of Stitch's grasp and went to look for Hamish. Not finding him in the passenger section she went off to the medical section of the ship to see if he was there. Sure enough, when Lilo entered the room she saw him sleeping on the medical bed attached to one of those things that drip liquid into a patient if they have had blood loss. Going over to him she shook him to try and get him to wake up. Slowly he came round and looked into the eyes of Lilo recognising her instantly,

"urgh Lilo, what do you want?"

"do you remember what happened last night?"

"yes I remember everything. Lilo I am so sorry. If I had known it was you I'd…"

"that's just it you didn't know it was me and for a long time I did not know it was you. But I know that we would not have fought if we did know. So that is why I have come to talk to you now. Hamish I have full control of the werewolf curse and I can prove it" Lilo turns her face full human "see. I would turn the rest of me human as well but I don't want you to see me naked"

"don't blame you there lass. Now when are the others getting up? If I remember correctly the convention ended two days ago and you have missed your plane, so if you want to get home you are going to have to get you uncle to get this ship moving back to the hotel so you can pick up your stuff"

Hamish said to Lilo. Lilo nodded her head before yawning,

"I guess you are still tired and to be truthful so am I, so why don't you go back to sleep and let them wake us up"

Said Hamish calmly. Lilo just nodded her head again before she went back to the passenger section of the ship to get some more sleep. Getting back into Stitch's grasp she changed her head back to fur before falling asleep.

* * *

right that is another chapter for you all and i hope you enjoyed it. please tell me what you think of it and all sorts of comments are welcome. now the next chapter could be quick, it could be a while. but i can't tell the future im afraid. if i could then i would be very wealthy indeed. just one thing that i request from everyone (apart from a review)i'm just reminding everyone that i am still looking for ideas for "a differant kind of side effect". choose your way of giving me them but everyone who wants to give ideascan and all ideas will be considered (no matter now dumb they may be) thank in advance! 


	11. Part 11 The Truth Reveals Itself

Yes everyone, we have an update from me. What, why are you staring at me like that? I've been too busy to get an update done, honestly. No stop looking at me like that! I wasn't playing 'world of warcraft the burning crusade' instead of updating! Ok, maybe I was, but I had a gun pointed at my head! Fine that's a lie too, are you happy now! Can you take the truth? Just please accept this update and stop looking at me like that!

* * *

**A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing**

**Part 11**

**The Truth Reveals Itself**

Nani woke to cold hard steel touching her feet. Looking around she saw everyone was still asleep, well everyone she could see. Sitting up she looked over to see that Lilo was still covered in fur, what she was also surprised to see was that stitch had wrapped his arms around her like he was never going to let her go.

She was glad she had her clothing in, because it was surprisingly cold in the ship. leaving the passenger section she made her way to the medical wing where Hamish was last seen. walking in she saw that Hamish was breathing steadily and she heard the heart monitor was beeping steadily.

She just stood their wondering how she should feel about this man. Here he was lying on this medical bed, where just last night he tried to kill Lilo. Admittedly she was a werewolf and so was expected to be violent and vicious, so he could probably be forgiving. But why did he go to all this trouble to kill a werewolf?

It was here that she heard the door open. turning around she saw Jumba standing their.

"bigger girl what are you up to?"

"oh Jumba. I can't figure out why Hamish would go to all this length just to kill one animal. Sure it was a werewolf, and they're suppose to be evil and everything, but why would he do it?"

"well I believe I can be helping you. You see, I did some research on nice man, you know to make sure he wasn't allergic to anything. Anyway, I stumbled across a news report involving him. a little girl about Lilo's age was lost in the woods and Hamish was one of the people to search for her. It took him two days of constant searching before he found her. Well her remains anyway. All that was left of her where several pieces of body parts here and their, and blood. No bones, no recognisable organs, just blood and a few scraps of meat.

"the news report says that he had missed her by about a day and a half, and he never forgave himself for it. he resigned from the army after that and worked at the hotel where you have been staying, though he still keeps in contact with his superiors every so often. That is why he tried so hard to kill little girl, he wanted to redeem himself in his eyes for his failure."

Hearing this Nani just quietly shock her head. She had her suspicions that his past had an unpleasant part to it, but she didn't think it could be so sad. She now under stood why he looked after Lilo so carefully.

Sighing to herself she reflected the trip. It was a really good trip, even with the boring convention. She learned a lot about Scottish culture and had a newfound respect for their determination. Especially the determination Hamish showed her.

Looking back to Jumba she saw that he was looking over some printouts from a printer,

"well it looks like nice man will make a full recovery. Should be up and on his feet again within the next couple of hours. Now let us go to the hotel and collect your belongings. By the time we get back I am hoping everyone should be up."

"ok Jumba, but how do we get their? I'm pretty sure they would have cleaned our room of anything that was in their."

"I've managed to locate nice mans car about 10 minuets walk from here. It's a simple matter of just following the signposts to the hotel. After that I can re-trace our journey back here" Jumba finished as he held up a pair of car keys and collected his laptop from a nearby counter.

It was well into the afternoon before Nani and Jumba came back from their trip. It was strange but for some reason the room that Nani, stitch and Lilo where sleeping in was actually booked for them until the end of this evening. In other words they still had the room for another few hours and so nothing was moved from it. Nani had just assumed it was Hamish who did it. In any case it made it much easier for her to collect all their belongings.

When they got back to the ship Nani was pleased to see that Lilo was up and was completely furless. Well not completely; she still had the problem of a tail and the fact that her pupils where still shaped like cat eyes, but that was all that was different. Her eye colour was back to its lovely shade of brown (I think that s Lilo's eye colour), and her ears where back where they belonged.

Hamish was also up and changed back into his fatigues. He was still deeply sorry for everything that had happened and he insisted that he take them out for a proper Scottish dinner as a way of saying sorry. The family, of course, told him that it wasn't necessary but Hamish was having none of it, so the family agreed to it. it wasn't because they where afraid of Scottish cooking that they tried to turn him down, but more the prospect of seeing the bill for an all paid for meal with Jumba.

Well when seven came around, everyone filed into Hamish's car. Well, actually Hamish had to make two trips; one for all the family, then a second for Jumba. It was a little embarrassing but it was soon forgotten when everyone sat down at the restaurant. Looking all around her, and at the menu, Nani defiantly didn't want to see the bill at the end of the meal. Still quite a lot of the menu did sound very nice.

The meal went by just like any other meal. The food was very different from Hawaii but surprisingly just as nice if not nicer. It was hard to tell because of the fact that the food was that different, and the fact that everything tastes nicer when you don't have it all the time. The only thing that Hamish did that you would not call 'normal' for a meal was that he ordered an extra dish for the whole table to try; haggis.

He was very insistent that everyone tried at least a fork full before he even told them what was in it. stitch was the first to try it, minus Hamish of course, and he really did enjoy it. but then again their weren't many things that stitch did not enjoy eating. Nani was the next person to try it, and she found it rather refreshing thanks to its unusual texture and flavours.

Jumba went next, and was surprised to find that it was similar to the stuff that he had during the all you can eat competition back on Hawaii. Lilo was the second last person to try it, and she found it very much to her liking. Though she could not tell if it was the wolf side of her talking of not.

Pleakly was the last person to try it, and he as well though that it was a very nice dish, he even though that he had tried it during his travels in university. However his face quickly went to a pale green colour when Hamish told them what it was.

"haggis is basically a sheep's stomach stuffed with barley spices and a whole load of different parts of lamb"

The expressions on the faces of everyone at the table changed dramatically. Stitch just hadn't heard, he was too busy to eating his meal to care what Hamish said. Lilo and Jumba looked at Hamish with a stair that just said "what" before shrugging and went on eating their meal.

Nani was a little surprised, but eventually went back to her meal, though she never did touch the haggis again. Pleakly's face wasn't there. He had run off to the toilet the moment the moment Hamish mentioned the sheep's stomach.

"ha ha ha, I guess he isn't as superior as he thinks. _Sigh_ to be honest though I am going to miss you guys. I've had a more worthwhile experience with you guys than I have been for a long time. Heh, but listen to me ramble on. Please, don't let me get you down. Who's up for desert?"

"Oh, me, me!" Lilo and stitch said in unison. Hamish just smiled before getting up to go and get a desert menu.

Before long the evening turned into late night, and after that a brand new day. This day was filled with mystery and uneasiness. Lilo was the uneasiest. What would her friend Victoria think when she finds out she is a werewolf? Should she tell Victoria she's a werewolf? Of course she would. What kind of friend would she be if she didn't? After all, Victoria is reliable; she's kept the secret about stitch and all his cousins being aliens, so she must be! Right?

"well I hope you have a good trip. I'd say 'see you later' but somehow I dought well meet again."

"don't say that Hamish, you never know what the future brings." Lilo said with a smile before she leapt up and gave Hamish a hug. This was sudden, and unexpected, so for a brief moment Hamish had no idea what to do. But that was short lived and he wrapped his arms around her.

Today was a special day and Jumba couldn't be happier about it. There was going to be a major eclipse of the sun that would cover the area where the ship was in total darkness for about 45 seconds. More than enough time to get the ship high enough into the sky for anyone to notice.

"little girl, you had better be wrapping up you goodbyes, eclipse is about to begin." Jumba said before entering his ship.

"goodbye Hamish. Oh and if you see Sasami and Haldamir say goodbye for me." And with that Lilo ran into the ship. Hamish was a little confused at what Lilo was saying, but he didn't let that bother him right now. Right now he had to wave goodbye to his new friends.

It was strange watching the ship prepare to take off. You could actually see its countdown as the moon passed across the sun. if you looked at the forest you could see a blanket of darkness slowly cover all of the forest and probably a lot more if you could see.

However things like this don't last forever and as soon as the blanket covered the space ship the engines started and it took off into the dark sky. Hamish stood there in his camouflage fatigues trying make out the spacecraft fly off. Unfortunately his eyes where still use to the sun, and by the time his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the blanket was already removed and the sun could shine happily once again. As he stood there, someone slowly walked up behind him from the forest.

"are you Lilo's friend called Hamish Mcdoogle?" said a female voice from behind him.

"aye, that I am. And I assume your miss Sasami thanks to your strange appearance, and the fact you know Lilo" Hamish said as he turned around to look at the person who was talking to him.

"Why yes, I am called Sasami. I take it Lilo also told you about Haldamir?"

"No, she just asked me to say goodbye to the both of you for her."

"well if you would be willing to come with me, you can meet Haldamir yourself."

"and why should I trust you?" Hamish said crossing his arms around his chest.

"why else would Lilo ask you to say goodbye to the both of us?"

"you have a point there, and I do trust Lilo. Alright, I'll come with you to meet this Haldamir person" and with that Sasami just smiled before turning around and going back into the woods with Hamish following.

It didn't take more than a few minuets for the family to return to the islands of Hawaii. Fortunately it was still night on the island of Kawaii, so no one saw the bright red space ship land behind the house of Nani and her sister Lilo.

Landing the ship, everyone piled out of the ship. Nani, Lilo and stitch where surprised at how hot the island was. Especially stitch, who was starting to grow a winter coat thanks to the cold temperature of Scotland. Lilo found it quite uncomfortable as well but that was thanks to her 'furry belt' that she had acquired thanks to her trip to Scotland.

The next thing that the family noticed was that they where not tired in the slightest. They where still use to the time that Scotland was running in, so to them it was still midday. Nani knew fine well that getting Lilo to sleep now would be damn near impossible, so all she did was sigh loudly before going into the house and try to get back into her normal sleeping pattern; which was fruitless for quite some time.

Lilo and stitch on the other hand went to the beach to see what it looked like in the middle of the night. The night was full of stars, but the moon was only a quarter full; still it was as beautiful as they remembered. Walking along the coast something inside them was screaming to listen to a piece of them that shouldn't have developed yet. Something that was unknown to stitch, but at the same time, knew very well.

Lilo was miles off thinking about how romantic this setting was, and the only thing missing was Keoni. But then something inside her said that nothing was missing. That everything was perfect. She looked over to stitch and for some reason couldn't help but blush. There was just something about him, and then the worst thing that could happen at that moment happened. Stitch looked over at Lilo. She instantly turned away and was now blushing like crazy.

"umm, Lilo. I don't know why, but for some reason I feel a little light headed" stitch said as he looked at her, not taking his eyes off her, not allowing himself to take his eyes off her.

"Yeah, same here" Lilo said as she slowly returned her eyes to him.

"Do you think there's something wrong with us Lilo?"

"no stitch, I don't think theirs anything wrong with us"

"So then do you know why we feel this way?"

"no, I don't know why. But to be honest, I quite like this feeling."

"yeah, same here. Its like the first time I looked at angel, only infinitely more powerful, and enjoyable."

"yeah, it's the same with me. Well with Keoni instead of angel"

"so what dose that mean? Do you think we are in love? I mean actually love, and not some crush?"

"I, I don't know stitch. And to be honest, right now, I don't care." Lilo said before she placed her head on his shoulder and placed her tail around his stomach. Stitch was a little shocked at the movement, but within a fraction of a nanosecond later, he had placed his around her.

The two of them just stood their and watched the waves slowly go back and forth, back and forth, following the same gentle pattern that they always do. That was the beauty of the sea; you always knew that the water would go back to where it came from, that it would always return to the sea. That it was always reliable in that sense. Looking back over their lives, they have been anything but reliable…except for two things; one, no matter what mess they got into, they managed to get out of it. And two, they always had each other to look out for them.

At some point in all this, they both sat down onto the sand, but their position never changed. Lilo still had her head on stitch's shoulder, and she still had her tail wrapped around him. Stitch still had his arms around her, and he was still enjoying it.

"stitch, do you think it would be a bad thing if we really did fall in love with each other? I mean love is suppose to be perfect, and you and I are very different."

"yes, we are very different. And there will probably be a lot of people who would disagree with us falling in love. But if it feels as good as it dose now, then I would go against everyone and everything, to be with you.

"Lilo, when you ran away in Scotland. Something inside of me cracked. Something screamed at me, ordering me to find you again, no matter how hard it would be or how long it took. I was scared of loosing you, scared of never seeing you again. I don't know how it happened, but I think I have fallen in love with you"

"stitch, when I woke up all alone in the forest, I was scared. Not scared that I was lost, or scared that wild animals might eat me. I was scared that I would never see my Ohanna again. Scared that I might never see my sister again. And I was scared that I might never see you again. Oh stitch, I was more scared of never seeing you again than I was about never seeing my sister again.

"When I started changing into that werewolf on the second night, it was your face that I held onto. Your face that gave me the courage to fight what I was becoming, and it was your face that helped me master it. Stitch, I couldn't have done it without you. When I woke up yesterday morning and I saw you cuddling me, I knew that I had fallen for you then. I knew that I loved you then, but I just didn't put the word love with that feeling until just now.

"stitch, if you want to risk being with me. If you want to risk being ridiculed by people who don't like us being together, then I would more than happy to face it with you. But I can understand if a life like that would be too much to handle, believe me I've been through it."

"Lilo, nothing would make me happier right now than going through that life with you." And with that stitch closed his eyes and gently kissed Lilo on the lips.

A week has passed since the family got back to Kawaii, and things where back to normal…well as normal as they could be. Thanks to the convention Nani was promoted and now worked less hours, so she had much more time to spend with Lilo, and David. Lilo and stitch have been doing a lot more together than normal, and Lilo was still fighting over how she should tell Victoria that she was a werewolf. Fortunately, Victoria was on holiday in another part of America, so Lilo still had some time to get it together.

Right now Lilo and stitch where just about to go for a walk into the forest when the doorbell rang. Going over to the door, Lilo was annoyed that her time with stitch had to be delayed a bit, though she didn't show it. Their relationship was still a private one, fearing what Nani would say about it.

Opening the door, Lilo was surprised to see cobra standing there.

"cobra, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that I will no longer be your official social service officer."  
"What?! But why's that?"

"I've been too busy with other cases to get time to come to Hawaii to check up on you. So I decided to get a fixed person here to look after you. Allow me to introduce you too Mr. Mc Doogle" and with that said cobra moved to the side to reveal, a big white man. He was wearing a pair of navy blue combat shorts with a white t-shirt. His hair was in a ponytail, and he had a beard that matched the colour of his hair, which was orange.

"Hamish!" Lilo said before wrapping her arms around him. "I thought I was never going to see you again"

"Well the world works in mysterious ways. Cobra called me, asking if I wanted to take the job, and I happily accepted. Now me and my 'daughter' can keep in easy reach of ya"

"Daughter?"

"yeah, sure. Her names Sasami, don't ya remember?" and with that Hamish removed himself out of Lilo's grasp and stood to one side. There was a girl almost as tall as Hamish standing there; she had lightly tanned skin, and a pretty face. She was wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts. The most noticeable thing about her was that she had a very deep shade of blue for her long hair, and her eyes where also yellow in colour. She didn't say anything, but she did smile and wink at Lilo.

"Its good to see she still remembers you Hamish. Now I would love to stay and chat but I have a flight to catch" and with that cobra left.

"So Hamish where are you two staying?"

"where across town living in a house not that much different from yours from the looks of things. It on that big hill of yours"

"Oh that's a nice place. You must get a great view of the town from there"

"yeah we do. but listen we better get going. Still got a lot to unpack and get sorted. Well I'll catch you around. Bye Lilo" and with that Sasami and Hamish walked away.

Closing the door Lilo smiled a little.

'_I wonder what its going to be like have Hamish here. I wonder why Sasami is here though. I guess it to do with my werewolf problem. All well, where stitch gone. I've got to tell him the good news on our little walk_' she thought as she walked towards the kitchen where she suspected stitch was.

"I guess a new adventure is just around the corner"

* * *

Sorry about up top, it was the gaming side of my head weeping at the victory of my writing side. Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter of this story. "The underdogs" should be getting an update before the end of March, actually more like before the 23rd of March. Until then, review 


End file.
